Trinity Blood: 2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes
by Flamewing80
Summary: A simple diplomatic trip to Carthage goes wrong when people from Abel's past start to confront him. A new plot unfolds before Abel; only one of the people from the past has the power to convince him to do what must be done in order to protect the future.
1. Prologue: Tainted Time Stream

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story (sadly with anime first, then the manga, and finally the novels).

Here it is the squeal to _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_. I hope all of you enjoy this story.

Warning: This story contains mild language, violence, and hinted sex.

Request: Please read _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ before this story. This story picks up right where that one left off and if you haven't read it how some of the characters get here as well as what is going on will confuse you.

Thank you,

Flame

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes<br>Prologue: Tainted Time Stream

Lilith kicked the chair when she entered her. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Cain would be the one who meet with her for _peace_! Sitting down, she let her breath hiss between her teeth, her long red hair falling around her face. "Abel, why, _why_ can't you see Cain has to desire for peace?" she whispered her voice choked. The barclets she wore clinked as she moved her hands. The jewelry she wore spoke of more wealth than she really had. Every piece had been given to her over the years by her beloved Abel.

Shaking her head, Lilith stood. Her swords, also gifts from Abel, still attached to her back. She need time to think this over and debate if she should meet with Cain or not. Her fingers brushed against her cloak as Lilith hesitated. Her earrings hit her neck as she shook her head. Picking up the cloak, she tied moved her swords to allow it before throwing it over her shoulders.

As Lilith finished clasping the cloak, a blinding white light filled the space. "What the—" whipping around, she felt as the solid ground vanished. The next moment soft sands raced over to slipper like shoes. Her eyes wide Lilith was meet only by the vast desert. What just happened? Where was the camp the Vatican had set up in defiance of Carthage? Turning on her heel, Lilith's gaze fell over a new by city, but it wasn't the same and, at the same time, was exactly like Carthage. "Where am I?"

"Hey, cuteness," Lilith turned to see a man with a turban wrapped around his swarthy face and head grinning down at her, "what's a girl like you doin' out here on your own?" It took Lilith a moment to realize the Latin he was speaking was off. It had shifted again, but Abel had informed her, this only happened over many years or if something like Armageddon took place.

"I'm sorry," Lilith bowed her head to the stranger, keeping her eyes on him all the while, "but I seem to be lost. I was looking for the city of Carthage. Would you happen to know if this is the right city?"

"Aye, it be," the man nodded, "if you be headin' into to town I know the perfect place for you to stay." She smiled with a hint of venom at the man until he shifted under his gaze. "Ah, I mean, you be here to see Cardinal Sforza, right, ma'am?" Cardinal Sforza? Last Lilith had checked there hadn't been a cardinal by that name. "She been delayed I hear so rooms still be cheap close to the place she and her agents be stayin' at. If you like I be more than happy to show you the way."

"I am certain I can find my way, thank you," Lilith nodded before striding off. That man had been an utter creep. If not for her height and the unease she seemed to give humans she doubted she would have gotten out of that mess without the man trying to rape her.

As Lilith headed into the city, the semi-cool morning seemed to vanish as the sun rose. The humans around her bustled around some excited, some angered, and some just plain having a bad day. She caught a few snippets on the cardinal and her agents but it was much. Near noon she stopped at the stand and bout a newspaper. The person had clucked on her Italian money before giving it to her.

"Where is a cheap hotel?" Lilith asked the man who solid her the paper. He drew her out a map and smiled a toothy smile. "Thank you," she placed down a few coins.

"God bless you, madam," he grinned his thanks scooping up the coins. Lilith gave him a gentle smile before she strode off. It was difficult to move through the streets without bumping into someone. No one even glanced t her thanks in no small part to her skin tone which was common to this area. If she had created like one of the Nightlords people would have been gawking at her.

It didn't take Lilith long to find the hotel and get a room, saying she didn't know how long she'd be staying. The older woman behind the counter smiled, "Oh, I understand, deary, people have been making such a fuse over Caterina visiting us again, most hotels are booked. You're lucky to have found this one. People have been praying to God vampires don't attack again. Thank God for the Inquisition and her AX. I don't know what we would have done if the vampires had been allowed to stay free here." Lilith hid her confusion behind a soft smile. Taking the key from the woman, Lilith moved up the steps to the well air-conditioned room. The door clicked behind her and she leaned against it grateful to be away from people and all the strangeness which had hit her.

Lilith glanced around the small room before sitting down on the small bed. The stiff mattress groaned but didn't otherwise notice her weight. At last Lilith looked at the newspaper and stared at the date printed on it. There was no way this could be! The date showed the year as being 3063 AD, but that was impossible. Her mind did the math even though she didn't wish to know. Somehow she had moved eight hundred forty-three into the future. How could this be?

Meanwhile:  
>"Are you certain nothing else happened, Abel?" Caterina asked. Abel didn't turn to the young, but stern figure of his boss to know her steel gray eyes were locked on him. The desert was spread out before his eyes. In the next two days they'd be arriving in Carthage. Until then he doubted Caterina would drop the fact she, Leon, William, and Esther had all lost memory and Tres was still out of commission until William could figure out what had been done to shut down Tres. It was a shame Abel couldn't remember what he had done to the machine in the past to make him in this state and at the same time a blessing.<p>

"I'm certain," Abel replied, not turning to the four others in the room. He could make out Esther's pale features framed by fiery red hair and the blue boarder of her white head covering of her habit. Seated beside her with one arm wrapped around the girl's slender shoulders was the extremely buff figure of Leon. His hair fell around his face as a lion's mane. His swarthy skin and dark hair spoke of a Hispania lineage. "One moment you all with me and the next you were gone," Abel repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"You sure, Four-eyes?" asked Leon in a gruff voice, "Seem sort of strange that we would black out and get separated from you only to end up in some musty old cave."

"It was what happened!" Abel exclaimed in frustration. He turned to the four in the room. "I swear it's what happened. What reason would have for making this up?" he demanded pouting in mock disappoint that Leon even thought he would be making this up.

"I believe, Father," Esther piped up. She turned her blue eyes on Caterina, who nodded, her long golden curls bouncing from the movement.

"As do I," Caterina agreed, one hand over her mouth in thought, "Crusnik has no reason to lie to us now and whatever happened in the span of time we are missing will just have to remain a mystery until Father Tres is repaired." Abel could have sighed with relief, but restrained himself from doing so. Turning back to the window, Abel wondered when or if he would end up meeting his past. Had Valdemar not said he was trying to around this time? If so this meant Abel might end up dragged into a battle he had been in centuries ago. There was also the off chance he would never meet up with those from the past, but he doubted this. Once Valdemar learned Abel still lived he would either try a different time or another tactic to get at Abel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Yep, Lilith XD Three point of view characters have been chosen for this book so far: Lilith, Abel, and Aran. I might have Cato tell one or two, but it might not happen.

Now you see why this book is titled the way it is, yes? Also note: this is after the first trip to Carthage when they meet Ion, I just have them returning because it was the only reason I could think of them being in the desert for…

On the comments from the last book: Kite00: I am insane that is why I have so many stories going on at once. Also I am certain there are stories which haven't been taken yet.

To Chaos: FOR NARINA! Got to love those books (and movies). Yes, I a nineteen year old, still read Narina *cough-cough*.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Sons

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 1: Lost Sons<p>

Aran shifted. His back pressed against the cold steel of a wall while his shoulders were against boxes. The room smelled strongly of must even though the boxes were stacked in an organized fashion. The rumble from the engines was almost deafening as the airship he and Azul had stowed away on moved through the air. It had been sheer luck there had been aVaticanairship around. It would make finding their father so much easier. Well it might not have been luck seeing as—

The door banged open and – and one of the priests Aran had meet in his own time stormed in. "Why the hell did she have to go and punish me for this?" growled the unmistakable figure of Leon. His hair like a lion's mane, was wiped back by the speed with which he entered the room. "I don't deserve to spend the night the cargo hold!" he growled, talking to the lanky figure who stumbled in after him.

"Hey, hey, she sent me down here too, you know?" the figure pouted, dragging a blanket behind him. The lanky figure pushed up thick glasses, his tones light and rather annoying which vividly reminded Aran of Cain except for there was kindness in this man's voice. His long silver hair was pulled back by a black ribbon, some of his hair brushed against his narrow almost sculpted features. He looked to be twenty, too young for the shabby priest robes he wore. There was something off about the robes though. There was armor covering both his shoulders, his left side more than his right. The armor ran down the length of his left arm on both the cape he wore and the sleeve just visible under it. The right side of the cape split allowing for freer use of his right arm. Aran could just make out the start of a long cross attached to the silver armor over the priest's lower neck and upper chest.

"Na, you don't count, Four-eyes,"Leongrinned over his shoulder at the lanky priest. Four-eyes, hadn'tLeonbeen calling Abel that? Aran stared at the lanky priest, his mind working through this new information at a sluggish pace.

The lanky priest pouted, "Mean!" a loud crush sounded just the priest vanished, having tripped over a box. Several more crashed on top of him. Not seeming affected by this, the priest got back to his feet, pushing up his thick specs as he did so. "You were the one who got us in trouble with Caterina in the first place," the lanky priest whined. What was going on here? There was no way in hell this klutz was him. Sure there was a resemblance, but still…

"Yeah, but who can turn down Red?"Leonwalked over to clear space and placed the blanket he had in his arms on the ground.

"Esther did not ask you to do _that_!" the lanky priest shouted, wagging his finger atLeon. "That was all your doing, so don't go blaming Esther." He nodded then shouted, throwing up his arms, "Then you have to go pin it all on me. It was rude!"

"Just shut up and sleep!"Leonthrew a pillow at the lanky priest. It stuck him in the face, causing him to stumble back into several boxes.

"Watch it," the priest moved the pillow from his lain down by now, his back no doubt turned to the priest. There was a deep scowl which pulled at the priest's face despite his light tones. Aran looked more closely at him, shifting his position to get a better view. At once the priest's winter blue gaze flickered to Aran's hiding place. "You could have broken my glasses and Caterina said if I break another pare before I get paid I have to stumble around blind," despite the fact he kept speaking toLeon, the priest was edging towards the shadows Aran had hidden himself in. There was no denying it now, this man was Abel. For some odd reason he was acting like a complete idiot.

"Pfft," Abel stopped moving atLeon's laughing response, "with the way you stumble around no one would notice a difference." Aran stared eyes wide at his father. Now the realization had sunken in, he could see the mask his father was wearing as just that, a mask. This was all an act to him. His eyes didn't reflect the emotions which appeared on his features in easy, fluid switches. There was a familiar deep sorrow in his eyes now accompanied by a fatigue which couldn't be just because he was tired, and a pain which seemed to cut deep into him. The glasses helped dull these emotions and the knowledge which was also in his eyes. If Aran hadn't known who he was looking at he would have missed all of this. "Yo, Four-eyes, shut off the damn light and go to sleep! We'll be arriving inCarthagetomorrow and I want to see as many chicks as I can before returning to prison."

"You're a priest!" Abel exclaimed as a look of horror appeared on his features. "That is completely inappropriate behavior,Leon!"

"You're not one to judge there. Now go to sleep,"Leonsnarled at Abel.

"Fine, fine, but if Caterina catches you—" a loud _thump _fill the room as Abel vanished from sight, shouting in shock. "T-that wasn't nice," he grumbled, picking himself off the ground and shutting off the lights. He moved far away fromLeon and curled up on the floor. Boxes hid his body from sight. Aran sucked in his breath, listening hard to sound of Leon's snores. There was a lighter sound from Abel of mumbling punctuated by even breathing. Aran knew Abel was awake otherwise he wouldn't just be mumbling in his sleep, he would either be out cold or having a nightmare…

Once certainLeonwas asleep and wouldn't wake unless the boxes around him fell on him, Aran uncoiled from his hiding place. On light feet he moved across the small space, squeezing between the boxes until his father came into view. The mumbling stopped and Aran froze, he could see the cape over Abel move as his father no doubt reached for a weapon. Oh hell! Aran picked up his pace. He had to get to Abel before he tried to shot Aran.

xxx

There it was, Abel's eyes narrowed as the soft tapping of shoes against the metal floor pulsed through his ears. His glasses and ribbon lay by his left hand as his right moved towards his revolver. There was a Methuselah here judging by movement of the person and how careful they had been to hide in dark shadows.

"Aran, don't," a familiar voice hissed through the silence. The words had been uttered so low only the crusniks and Methuselah in the room would have heard them. Aran? Abel's heart skipped a beat – was it possible?

Caught off guard by the whispered words Abel hadn't heard the Methuselah stop behind him. A hand closed around over his mouth. "Hmm-umm!" Abel's shout of surprise died in the hand. The strong scent of sulfur and ash filled his nostrils. Abel trashed. The cape he'd been using as a blanket slid off of him.

"Dad," a voice hissed in Abel's ear, "be quiet." At once he stopped struggling. Abel's eyes locked onto two blue ones before the pale, familiar features of Aran came into focus through the darkness. It felt as if Abel had just fallen into a dream. For once it was a dream which seemed good, unless Aran pulled out knife and started to threaten little kids. That would be a bad dream and nothing like the son he remembered. "It is you, right?" Aran asked with uncertainty quavering in his whispered words.

With his son's hand still over his mouth Abel nodded, eyes wide as he stared at Aran. He was caught between a dream and reality as his sleep clouded mind tried to processes what his eyes were seeing. Aran removed his hand from Abel's mouth, "Aran?" he breathed his son's name, not daring to believe what he was seeing.

A soft smile appeared on Aran's features, upside-down thanks to Abel's position. "Who else would it be?" Sitting up, Abel turned and looked at Aran. He blinked several times just make certain Aran wasn't a dream.

Abel felt a laugh catch is his throat as it closed with emotion. Lifting his gloved hand, he touched Aran's face. It was him. Abel pulled his son into an embrace. "I thought I would never see you again," he whispered, holding his son.

"I forget it had only been a day for me but it's been centuries for you," Aran managed a small laugh. There was a short pause before Aran broke the silence, "Azul's here as well," Abel released his younger son at the sound of Azul's name. Aran stood and held out his hand, "Come on, we need your help, Dad." Abel took his son's hand and let Aran pull him from the ground. Without another word, Abel followed his son into the jumble of boxes Kate had organized in a perfect fashion.

"Aran," a figure shifted in the shadows, "what are you – Father?" Azul appeared from the shadows. "You found him then?" he glanced at Aran. If Abel had been a stranger he would have taken his sons as being twins. They looked nearly identical in the darkness. Both had awakened at the same age, making them both twenty-three for the rest of their lives. Aran's hair was pitch black and tied back in a loose ponytail which was in a similar fashion to how Abel wore his hair now. If it had been light in the cargo hold right now Azul's neat hair would appear as an extremely dark blue instead of the black it appeared to be now.

"I never thought I would be thankful Caterina sent me down here," Abel smiled at Azul before drawing his eldest into an embrace.

When Abel released Azul his son was smiling. "I think we're both thankful she sent you down here as well," Azul stated, glancing at Aran. "What do you remember from seven centuries ago?" he asked, skipping straight to the point.

"I remember the two of vanishing in white light then reappearing seconds later without Valdemar. You brought the news he'd been placed intoVaticanprison in the future… I knew I might have a run in with you two eventually just didn't think it would be so soon after the others," he nodded to whereLeonmumbled something in his sleep, turning over and making as if embrace someone, "returned. Though you could have keptLeon," he joked, smiling at them.

Both Aran and Azul stared him, mouths gaping. Aran was the first regain his voice, "You seem… happier than before," he commented. Shaking his head, he returned to the matter at hand, "So we do manage to get back, that's heartening." There was smile on his face despite the unease in his blue eyes at the way Abel had just acted.

Taking a deep breath, Abel forced himself to drop the act he had grown accustomed to over the past thirteen years. "Yes," he confirmed his voice serious once more. At this he saw both his sons shoulders loosen and the unease draining from them. "I don't know what happens between now and the time you return to the past all I know is you do manage to capture Valdemar withVaticanaid. More than likely it is Caterina and the AX that helped you because I seriously doubt any of the other cardinals are as excepting of Methuselah as she is." He paused, leaning against some of the boxes as he thought on this matter. "We are heading forCarthageat this moment," he informed his sons, "there is a high chance Valdemar will have followed us. The two of you will have to leave this ship and search for him. I'm afraid it will take being attacked by his group for Caterina to believe us on this matter."

"See, wiping their memories wasn't that good of an idea after all," Aran teased but it was choked teasing voice. "Azul and I will search the city and find you the moment we have something," Aran said, "but, Dad, be careful. If Valdemar learns you're still alive and this old he might try to kill you to get revenge on you. He will more than likely think your age makes you vulnerable." Abel frowned, he could see Aran's point but wasn't certain if his age really had anything to do with him being vulnerable or not. If anything it was his refusal to drink Methuselah blood which did. "I'm not saying you are or anything," Aran blurted out a bead of sweat visible on his forehead.

"I didn't take it that way," Abel smiled, "I know I'm old, just don't around spreading word I am in my late nine hundreds. People would take you as being crazy."

At this Aran laughed and Azul grinned. "I don't think you have to worry about that," Azul said. His smile vanished, "Is Aunt Seth still alive?" he asked his gaze flickering to whereLeonwas mumbling in his sleep.

"Yes and she is doing fine," Abel smiled at his sons, grateful he had been able to see Seth before all of this happened. "I spoke with her around two weeks ago. She tried to get me to return to the empire," he managed to smile, but the memory was tainted by what Seth had told him right after this.

"You refused by the looks of it," Azul sounded disappointed by this. Abel nodded. "You should really return home, father," Azul pleaded with him. "Once this mess with Valdemar is over with, you should go home to your sister and your people."

Abel shook his head. "My work here is far from done, Azul," it was a half lie. The truth was peace was coming all that was left was for the "saint" who had made it possible to become public as well as the treaty being signed by both sides. Even then Abel didn't deserve to go home. Besides all that was left from back home was his sister. "When we land," Abel returned to the now, "you two should sneak off. Make certain you are covered, I don't want either of you risking your lives in the sun." Both Aran and Azul nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them, punctuated byLeon's deep snores. At last Aran broke the silence, "Can you tell us some of what will happen after we passed away? I'm not asking for information about my family, just history and what you have been doing for the past seven centuries."

Abel smiled at this and gestured to the floor. "It's no short tale," he said, "you might as well sit down." Both boys obeyed and Abel joined them on the ground. He hesitated, gathering his thoughts before he began to tell them recent events and what had happened after parting ways with both of them. Abel was careful to leave out both their deaths and what would happen to all but Aran's oldest daughter. Aran was frowning through most of this, seeming to notice the seven century gape.

"A peace treaty? Well that certainly explains why you were in the empire," Azul nodded. "It's wonderful news, I'm only sad it took so long."

Abel chuckled, "Caterina is one of a kind that is for certain." He nodded, keeping an eye on Aran who was still frowning.

"Dad, there is something which doesn't add up, can you take off your glove?" Aran asked. This earned him a weird look from Azul and made Abel shift. He did remember Aran telling him what would happen if he went off of Methuselah blood and knew it had happened. Was there way out of this? No, eventually he would have to humor his son. Sighing, Abel pulled off his glove and held out his hand to Aran. Aran took his hand and scowled. "I thought so," he looked at Abel a mixture of concern and anger in his blue eyes, "you entered a state of hibernation, didn't you? For what, around seven centuries?"

"Aran," Abel started with patients.

"I told you what would happen, didn't I?" Aran looked at Abel concern etched on his features.

Before Abel could speak, his radio went off. Looking at his sons, he moved hand away from Aran and touched link. "Abel, I'm glad you're awake. I need a word before we arrive inCarthage," Caterina's clear voice came over the radio.

"I'm on my way," Abel lowered his hand as the radio went silent. Looking mournfully at his sons, he moved his gaze from one to the next. "I will speak with you two later?" it was half a question and half not. His long hair draped around his face as he stood.

"We'll find you inCarthageif we discover anything. If we don't we'll be stowing away here again," Azul gave Abel a small smile which didn't quite diminish the unease in his eyes.

Nodding to his sons, Abel gave them both a sad smile before he turned and slipped between the boxes. Picking up his cape, he slung it over his shoulder before tying back his hair, and pushing his glasses into place. The world blurred around him, but he took no notice as he glanced one last time at the place his boys hid. Feeling more his age than before, Abel left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Okay do not get used to the double updates. I don't know why, but these chapters are coming faster than usual.

Great way to start out a book: an argument between Leon and Abel XD Now what Leon did, I will just leave up to your imaginations.

It is strange but over the past several months (since I first started watch/ reading/ writing _Trinity Blood_) I have moved from being an Abel x Esther fan to being an Abel x Lilith fan.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	3. Chapter 2: Cartel Problems

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 2: Cartel Problems<p>

Abel walked down the empty hall. His shoulders hunched and eyes narrow with the sorrow which tugged at his heart. Moving up a fleet of stairs, he used the railing as if it alone could keep him upright. "You look rather ill, my friend," Abel's head snapped up to see William seated on the couch, his unlit pipe in one hand, a book in the other. He looked over the top of his glasses at Abel. "Something you ate again?"

"Yeah," Abel laughed, rubbing his head, "I have to learn not to eat every piece of food in sight," he lied. He'd never eaten spoiled food, okay once, but that had more out of a need to sate the crusnik when he had been in prisoned by the new Vatican and Father Havel. That was the _only_ time he had ever eaten it and it had tasted terrible. He might not act like but he did have sensitive taste from being a test tube child and then having the 02 fused to him.

Nodding to William, Abel moved away from the Professor to the room slash office that Caterina normally used on long trips. Raising a fist, he rapped on the door. "Enter, Abel," Caterina's clear voice was easy to hear. The door opened soundlessly and Abel slipped through it, closing it with a short, soft snap. "It doesn't look like you slept," Caterina gave him a small smile as he crossed the room and sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Not a wink," Abel returned her smile. As usual he kept to his promise, dropping the act of the goof when alone with her. "What else would you expect when you asked me to keep an eye on Leon? The man does snore," Caterina cocked an eyebrow at this, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she shuffled through the papers in her hands. "All right, joking aside, what was it you wished for me to look at or run by me?" he asked, straightening in his chair.

"The last update on the illegal shipment of women," Caterina explained, passing him several papers. Out of AX members this ship Abel knew Caterina had only told him the real reason they were going to Carthage again.

Abel looked over his spectacles at the information. "They are taking young teens now as well as older women," he frowned. "The last two reports show a girl around the age of twelve and her grandmother both being taken at the same time." He shook his head, "They aren't just interested in this as a slave trade then."

"It seems your suspicions were true and a vampire or several maybe involved in this mess," Caterina let out a long, heavy breath. "This is the worst scenario possible. Carthage is a waypoint between the Vatican and Empire, the only place both sides are able to come without being discriminated against."

"If a Methuselah has taken up residence there and isn't from the empire then it could very well mean they are from the Orden," or from Valdemar's group, but Abel doubted this. Unless they had joined forces, he shuddered at the thought.

"Yes," Caterina nodded, "I had thought this much as well. This means the vampire in question will be more interested in breaking the peace we have right now with the empire."

"We can't let that happen, but the problem becomes Carthage," Abel shook his head. "If we are caught killing or arresting a Methuselah within city limits it could mean being ousted from the Carthage or still starting a war with the empire."

"I know," Caterina looked at him, her brow furled with worry, "do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Yes," Abel nodded, scowling at the plan he had, "you will announce you will travel among the people are one point during this trip," Abel began. "Your agents will be close by but you will only have one of us visible so—"

"So the vampire in question wants to get at me," Caterina finished.

"It is either that we send out Esther. The problem then becomes she isn't—" Caterina was nodding which cut Abel off. He sighed, pushing up his glasses as he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "I don't like the idea of using either of you as bait. My other plan is send me out into the city to try and track down this group. With any luck I can find them and send word to you. I prefer that one, but then—"

"The issue is the vampire or vampires in question have a possibility of learning what we are up to," Caterina sighed. "I don't really care for any of those plans, but the safest way would be to let you go for two days and only two days before using me for bait. Tres and William will hate the idea, but Esther is too essential to our plans for the peace treaty." Abel nodded, leaning back once more. He never minded it when Caterina interrupted him. In fact he would rather she came up with these plans than him.

"That doesn't mean we can risk losing you, Caterina," Abel chided, smiling at her. Honest to God Abel wasn't sure what he would do if Caterina vanished. Being her second in command would cause suspicion to fall on him and many of the other cardinals disliked him because Caterina's other half brother disliked him. Abel wasn't certain what Alessandro's viewpoints were on this matter. "You need to get some rest," he advised, "knowing you, you've stayed up for the past few nights thinking on this matter."

"You should sleep as well," Caterina said.

"Hurray, snoring," Abel managed a light laugh as he stood. "Goodnight, Caterina," he bowed to her.

"Goodnight, Abel," Caterina returned the bow with a soft smile and a hand on his. "At least try to get some sleep," she instructed him before standing. Abel moved away from her. Leaving the room, Abel sighed before walking back the way he had come. Part of him longed to speak with his sons but another part of him dreaded it as well. This wouldn't last forever. All too soon they would have to return to their time. The thought filled his stomach with ice.

With a slight shake of his head, Abel forced himself to think on the missing women. Around twenty had gone missing and all in the night. Carthage was doing all it could to track them down, but so far there were no leads. He would be starting from just about nothing. Then there were people who hadn't been reported missing, travelers coming in to see Caterina once more. Those who were traveling alone would be easy targets.

Meanwhile:  
>A loud clanging caused Lilith's eyes to fly open. Sitting up in the bed, she listened hard to the night. "Get back here you bitch!" a male voice snarled. <em>Crash<em>, a body struck the floor, causing several items to break. Scrambling from the covers, Lilith slipped on her shoes and grabbed her swords and cape. Even if this wasn't the time she was supposed to be in there was no way she was going to stand for this. Her swords in plain sight on the back of her hips, Lilith raced from the room. The only sound that came from her was the soft clicking of her jewelry.

Taking hold of the wall, Lilith whipped around it and skidded to a halt at the sight of two Methuselah, pulling a young woman off the ground and third with older woman who had given Lilith her key. The older woman noticed her mouthed, "Run," to Lilith.

"I would release them if I were you," Lilith spoke in a calm almost light voice, her gaze flickering from one Methuselah to the next before pausing over her reflection in the mirror behind them. Lilith's golden eyes gave off a soft light in the darkness of the hall. This alone gave away the fact she wasn't of the first race, she wasn't a normal human.

"Look here, boys," one of the Methuselah released the young woman, leaving her in his partner's care, "seems there is another girly here who wants to be taken." His eyes flickered down Lilith's form, "A rather hot terran girl. A shame you're wearing that cloth, it hides so much of your beauty." He moved towards her, his mouth opening, fangs flashing as he ran his tongue over them and then his lips. "Perhaps I can keep this one from myself."

"Sorry," Lilith spread out her hand to them, showing them the engagement ring she wore, "but I'm taken and he's the only one allowed to drink my blood." Taking the hilts of her swords in an underhand grip, the blades began to slide from the sheaths with the slightest of sound.

Before Lilith could get them an inch out the Methuselah lunged for. Leaping back, matching his pace down to the last beat, she pulled her blades out, swinging them up just in time. In mid leap he lunged from her, long talons aiming from her shoulder. A shriek filled the air as the micro-thin blades slashed through the talons. Making no noise, she touched ground with one foot as the nails clattered to the hard wood. In a fluid movement she flipped, her other foot striking the Methuselah in the chin with more than enough force to send him skyward. A popping sound filled the air as his jaw snapped. Skidding back, Lilith moved so her arms and blades crossed to regain her balance. Racing for forward, she leapt into the air just as the Methuselah began to fall towards the ground. The blades silver blurs the sweet, delicious scent of blood filled the air. A soft thump of the Methuselah hitting the ground was followed by a cry of pure agony. He grasped his stump of an arm, hot tears mingling with his blood as he moaned indiscernible words.

"What the hell are you?" shouted the Methuselah holding the innkeeper. "One of the AX or something else?" both the remaining Methuselah were staring at her with wide fearful eyes.

"AX? I have never heard of this AX," Lilith cleaned the blades before sliding them back into their sheaths. The fact remained she didn't need them. In a sense of the word she was a predator with three of her prey, the thought made her shiver. She shivered again a moan escaping her lips at how good the blood smelled. The thirst was almost agonizing in her.

"You fools, she's no terran," Lilith whipped around to see one of the twin girls Abel had sheltered from her abusive parents. It had to be Reika, she had sounded to be the bolder of the two. "Lilith Sahl, the Black Lady Saint from the Terran-Methuselah War and the only Crusnik to side with the terran filth until that damn lover of yours decided he would change sides after your death. It seems Valdemar was correct and our messing with time has dragged several others into the future as well as unwanted guests." Reika grinned, her eyes glittering with insanity. "You were the first Guardian Angel of the terrans your lover was the second. The terrans even went as far to name him Angel. Tch, what a joke? The emperor, who fell from his glory all for a woman, is nothing more than a joke. It's such a shame we ditched him seven centuries ago. I would have loved to hear him scream!" Reika moved, revealing a small girl. Still grinning, Reika pointed her talons at the girl's neck. "Surrender or the child dies," Lilith hesitated, her mind moving through what Reika had said about Abel. Was it possible he was dead? All the information she had gathered in the past few hours started to hit her all at once. No matter how long lived the nano-machines made them there was no way Abel could have lived over nine centuries. He was dead then, just like Reika had implied. The thought sent a jab of pain straight through her heart. She couldn't imagine living in a time where Abel was dead.

Bowing her head, Lilith felt drained, as if her world was shattering around her. She couldn't bring herself to fight if he was gone. Even if she'd been fighting on the other side of the war from him, she had still been fighting to get him to see the kindhearted man she first saw all those years ago, the real him. The only person she had loved was gone, what was the point of fighting anymore?

The Meshuselah who had been lurking behind Reika raced forward and forced Lilith's hands behind her back. She felt as the Methuselah bound her before taking her blades and tossing them to the side. The swords, still in their sheaths, clattered against the ground.

"So you really will do anything for the terrans," Reika sneered. Lilith straightened; she wouldn't show her defeat and inner turmoil to Reika or these Methuselah. "You will be the crown jewel when we present the terran females to the Orden as gifts. You, the traitor of your kind."

"I never betrayed my kind," Lilith was amazed her voice didn't shake, "I just have different viewpoints than they did."

Reika snorted, "Whatever viewpoints you had rubbed off on _Angel_," she spat the word as she referred to Abel. "He started protecting them after all. Take them to where the others are being held and lower her," she jabbed her finger at Lilith, "rations to next to nothing. Her kind won't put up much of a fight if they have so little to eat." Lilith was shoved forward. The three ignored the fallen Methuselah as he bleed to death and instead lead the three of them out into Carthage. No one took any notice of them because Reika lead them along a route Lilith knew Abel had used several times to sneak into Carthage to steal information on the Vatican.

Lilith's gaze shifted to ground, her heart hollow as the memory of her last meeting with Abel surfaced:

2220 AD:  
>Lilith stopped atop a dune and looked back at the old building. Abel stood stock still his gaze locked on the <em>Ark<em>. As if sensing her eyes on him, Abel turned. His wintry eyes visible even at this distance. "Lilith," he raced towards her, seeming want to say more. It took him only a matter of moments to catch her. Looking down his long nose at her, he smiled as he fumbled in his pocket for something

"Weren't you going to speak to Cain and Seth about peace?" Lilith asked, frowning in confusion. It was unusual for him to go after her once one of their secret meetings was over no matter what had happened in them.

"Yes," Abel nodded before drawing out a small, velvety box which commonly held rings or earrings. "I know it could be years and I know nothing is certain but if peace does come then," he went down on one knee and opened the box, "will you marry me?" Lilith stared at the ring nestled in the box. The band was made of gold and the stones set in it were a beautiful, matching yellow arranged so the stones almost looked like lives on a vine. Lilith tore her eyes from the ring and looked at the one man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Yes, yes of course," Lilith hid some of her excitement by adding, "but it will only be if peace comes." Abel smiled at her as he took her hand and with loving fingers slid the ring into place.

"I will work tirelessly until peace has come then," Abel vowed, sounding so serious it made her grin. Standing, he swept her into an embrace and kissed her. "Even we can't be together," his breath tickled her ear, "I promise I will make your dream of peace a reality." Joy flickered in her heart and she laid her hand on his warm chest.

"We will be together no matter what, my love," Lilith whispered, her eyes half closed. She was tired of being alone without one of the other test tube children around, especially without Abel with her. The past several years the brightest moments in her memory were the moments she spent with him and the war was forgotten for a time. "We should head back," Lilith pulled away from him and looked into her winter blue gaze, one of the few features which set him apart from his twisted twin. "Speak with your siblings; I will be waiting to hear from you." Backing away from him, her hand slid from his before she turned and raced off across the desert towards Carthage.

Present day, later that night:  
>Lilith was curled in a dark corner of the warehouse. Coughing and muffled voice filled the air around, but she was numb to it, she was numb to all of it. No tears were visible; she couldn't bring herself to cry in front of these people. Her lose was small in comparison to theirs, but it stung, cutting deep into her and ripping her apart from the inside out.<p>

All of Lilith's attention was on the engagement ring. Her mind kept replaying the promise Abel had made her after proposing. Lilith began to realize the promise he had made was impossible to keep, no matter how many years he had spent trying. She knew he had lived over century after she was killed, this she had gathered from Reika's taunting on the way here. He had given himself to the Vatican and ended up serving the humans as something akin to a slave. Reika had jeered about how he had looked like drunken mess every time she laid eyes on him. She had rubbed in the fact he was killing himself by forcing a peace between the Vatican and empire. That serving the terrans was the only way he could do so. Lilith curled up tighter. Her wish had killed him, hadn't it? It had killed Abel.

Lilith sat up as if she had been jolted awake. Standing she moved to innkeeper, "Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Yes, child?" the innkeeper looked up at Lilith a gentle smile on her face.

"Has there been a war between the empire and Vatican in the past eight centuries?" Lilith asked, needing to know.

"No," the woman laughed, "that is a silly question to ask. There hasn't been a war since the one that vampire said you were in. In fact the two sides have been rather cooperative as of late. The latest news I have was the AX," at Lilith's confused look the woman explained, "a group agents comprised of priest and nuns under Cardinal Caterina Sforza. Now, as I was saying, the latest gossip not news was that the Lady Saint and Caterina's top agent went into the empire to speak with the empress. There has been a whole mess of theories on why, but most people think it has to do with some secret agreement that Cardinal has with the empire or perhaps the monster the Vatican has raised just needed to streerch his legs."

"Monster?" to those who didn't know what crusniks were they could come off as monsters, but Reika had confirmed Abel's death… there was no hope on him still being alive.

"Ah, nothing to worry about, just an old rumor which has been making the runs in these parts since Lady Sforza's last visit here," the woman flicked her wrist. "Now, off rumors and gossip, you know best how to fight these blood suckers and if you really are the Black Lady Saint then we will need your help."

Lilith nodded. At the very least it would keep her mind off of his death. "All right, I can help the wounded, I have medical background," Lilith replied. The woman didn't know much else about those around here so Lilith moved off to see what she could do for the people here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Before the battle Lilith has with the Methuselah, she is talking about being engaged to someone only he can drink her blood, she is talking about Abel. Crusniks can more than likely drink one another's blood but it doesn't do anything for them so they more than likely refrain from it unless at height of passion. Lilith and Abel are the only two to have drunk Crusnik blood, Cain has never tried to and Seth would think it rather disgusting.

All right, I have Lilith falling somewhat apart at the news Abel is dead (remember Valdemar's group has no knowledge of Abel being in this time. They just assume the device didn't work on him because he is a crusnik. Also keep in mind for years the test tube children only had one another (and Thomas off and on) to discover one is dead, especially the one you love, would be devastating).

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	4. Chapter 3: Only Leads

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 3: Only Leads<p>

Near sunset the next day:  
>Abel yawned as he shuffled through <em>Iron Maiden II<em>. Dear God, he was tired, not that he had anyone to fault but himself there. After returning to the cargo hold he had spoken with his sons, bringing them up to speed on why the AX was traveling to Carthage. He told them to keep an eye out for Valdemar's group being involved with the missing women of the city.

As Caterina had wished, Abel was the first off the airship. He didn't wait for the others to appear and instead headed off into the city. He glanced at the setting sun and smiled at his luck. They had been waylaid by the Carthage government as had an imperial ship which had been coming in. Abel was grateful for having been waylaid. It had allowed news to come of one Methuselah corpse being found as well as a battle at a nearby cheap hotel. Two women and a little girl had been reported missing from the hotel one of the women having been the owner of the hotel. With this news Abel was glad it was nearly nightfall. The city police would have left the scene by now which would leave him free to investigate the scene. Abel ran his fingers down Lilith's cross as he neared the tapped off hotel. Hesitating, he listened to the night before darting across the open ground and ducking under the tape.

Straightening, Abel looked over the top of his glasses at the scene of utter chaos before him. His eyes locked onto two swords, half hidden under rubble. Moving across the floor, Abel knelt and reached for the familiar sword. Even from here he could smell a familiar, warming scent which clung to the blades. "Lilith," he breathed her name. The scent was so fresh in the air he could pick it out over the smell of blood. His eyes rolled as he took a deep breath. His attention snapped back to the swords. The blades he had given her centuries ago were in the tomb frozen in time along with his dead beloved. How the hell had they gotten here? He just been in the tomb before they had left for Carthage and the swords had been there. No one but Caterina and Tres knew the location of the tomb. There was no possible – ah, yes, there was one way, but was it likely?

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you, Terran." Cold metal rubbed against his neck, he could see the blurred rod. Yelping in shock, Abel leapt back. _Thump, thud, thump_, his back slammed into a wall of boxes. The next moment he was buried by the light weight packages.

Glasses hanging off one ear, Abel gapped at the figure before him. "A-Asthe!" he stared at her in utter shock. He hadn't seen her before leaving the empire so the short hair was new.

"Tovarish!" Asthe's exclamation mirrored his own, well except the dazed part of his voice. Deactivating the staff which was more a spear and actually named the Sword of Gae Bolg, Asthe replaced the rod on her back. She leaned forward and offered him her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as he clasped her hand, allowing her to pull him from the boxes.

"Nearly getting shot," Abel laughed as he straightened his glasses. Pain shot through his stomach. Gasping, Abel doubled over, clutching his stomach where she had struck him. "T-that w-wasn't f-funny," he really wasn't in that much pain, but the blow had been enough to make a human double over thus he doubled over.

"Nor was your response," through watering eyes he saw Asthe standing with her arms folded across her chest. "Did the Vatican send you here to investigate the missing women?" Abel nodded before he knelt down and dusted aside the debris over the twin blades. The sheaths were white with beautiful designs on them. Picking one of the ground, he touched the hilt before rubbing his fingers close to his nose. It was her. By the looks of this place she had put up a struggle but had failed to win. This made no sense to him. Lilith was excellent in combat both in and out of her crusnik form. The blades hadn't been stolen because both only carried her scent on them. "What are you doing?" Asthe demanded, tearing his thoughts from the blades, "I've been standing here looking like an idiot as I try to speak with you and you have been ignoring every word I say." She took hold of cassock and pulled him off the ground, "Are we going to be 'partners' in this as well, Tovarish?"

"S-sorry," Abel stammered before holding one of the swords he still held. "I don't recognize the design of this," she released him and fell back, blinking as if dazed.

"Give it here," Asthe snagged one of swords from Abel with almost enough force to break a human's hand. Of course Abel did recognize the design, but too much knowledge on ancient Methuselah designs would raise too many questions.

"It is of an old imperial design," Asthe commented, scanning the sheath with a careful eye before she yelped and dropped the sword. Abel caught it with in human reflexes.

"What?" Abel asked, standing and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Drop those blades," Asthe snarled. "They are engraved with Nightlord crest, only a Nightlord is permitted to touch them!" Well it was good thing he really was a Nightlord then, wasn't it? "Drop them!" anger flared in Asthe's eyes. Abel dropped them, leaping back and covering his face in case she decided to strike him.

"Who is Nightlord?" Abel played dumb, glancing at Lilith's swords. He'd be damned if he was leaving them here. It was possible someone had followed him to her tomb and stolen the swords to try and make quick money. Now the only problem was getting them out of here without Asthe noticing. "Umm, Asthe," Abel relaxed even though she was still glaring at him, "something wrong?"

"I'll meet you outside," Asthe said, turning before she added, "Oh, we'll further is stopping this slave trade if we work together. If a Methuselah is behind it let me arrest them if any terrans are part of it apart from the slaves you will handle it."

"Got it," Abel nodded but Asthe didn't see this because she was already leaving the building. Once she was out of sight Abel scooped up the swords and moved the back of hotel. "Aran, Azul, I know you are there."

His sons appeared from the shadows, "How did you know we'd be here?" Azul asked, his hand lax on his sword hilt.

"It might have been centuries, Azul, but I still can see Reika's handy work," Abel scowled; disliking having to face the children had cared for all those centuries ago. "At first glance it looks like damage done during a struggle, on second glance it still looks that way but I saw Reika's mark here." He held out swords to Azul, "Can you date these? Tell if they were in a status capsule or not."

"Yeah, it should be simple enough," Azul took the swords.

Before Azul could look at the blades, Asthe's shout sounded from the entrance, "Tovarish, where the hell did you go?" Abel glanced at his sons before over his shoulder in the direction of Asthe. There was the sound of her moving towards them.

"Go," Abel urged his boys, "Go," Aran looked ready to protest and Azul looked uneasy, "Go, she won't remember you. You have to go." Azul nodded before taking Aran's arm and racing down the hall.

Just as they vanished from sight Asthe appeared, "What are doing back here?"

"Umm, I thought it would make more sense if the kidnappers went out through the back door instead of the front," Abel rubbed the back of his head. It was true enough. If the group had gone out the front door someone would have noticed them and reported it sooner rather than having a civilian come in looking for a room for a night only to find a mess and the body of a vampire.

Asthe stared him, her mouth open and eyes wide. "Did I just hear a good idea coming from you?" she asked, shaking her head.

At this Abel could have hit his head against the wall. Of course he was smarter than what most people thought, but he preferred allowing the young solve the problems while he dropped hints. Then again this did make it more work for him than the young, but it helped them come to understandings they wouldn't have reached if he had been blunt and given the answer in the beginning.

"Umm," Abel scratched his cheek, feeling awkward, "shouldn't we try to stop these vampires before they take someone else?" Asthe had already started down the hall by the time he'd asked this. "Ah!" Abel scrambled after her, "Asthe, wait up!" In the end, his only leads were what he'd found here. There was no telling if another girl would go missing this night or not. He hoped to be—

Just as Asthe and Abel exited building, his radio went off. Asthe stopped and looked at him as Abel answered, "Yeah, Kate?"

"Negative, this isn't Sister Kate," Tres' voice came over the radio.

"Tres, what's going on? Why are you contacting me?" Abel asked, frowning in utter confusion. The only people who were supposed to contact him were Caterina and Sister Kate.

"I am unable to contact Lady Sforza or Sister Esther," Tres said his voice emotionless, "are they with you?" Abel's frown deepened.

"I thought Leon and William were Caterina's guard as well as Sister Esther, have you tried them?" Abel asked. A knot was forming in the pit of his stomach. Caterina only shut off her radio in Rome when she was trying to work. In all the years he'd known her and they had radios she'd never shut it off outside of Rome not even when she was in Milan. Granted she wasn't always wearing her radio but she kept it close because Tres was paranoid about her safety… okay, Abel was guilty of that as well. Caterina was like a daughter to him. He had watched her grow from an uncertain child into the strongest woman he'd known since Lilith.

"Affirmative," Tres confirmed the guard assignments, "Dandelion just returned badly damaged. Professor is none operational at the moment and I have just come back online," Tres stated. To anyone who didn't know Tres they would take this as Tres not caring about his comrades, but Abel knew better. Tres was a machine but if one listened close enough like Abel did hints of emotion appeared in Tres' voice. "Crusnik, you are the only fully operational AX agent around, request you search for her Eminence."

"Understood, Gunslinger," Abel replied. The knot of unease had turned to ice in his stomach. "I will find them, don't worry. Crusnik out," he touched the earpiece, placing the radio on standby before he lowered his hand.

"That didn't sound like good news," Asthe commented from where she stood several paces away from Abel. He looked at her. If the group taking women had enough forces to overpower two of the top AX agents as well as the best officer they had it would take more than Abel, even without him acting as he did now, and Asthe to take their base. There was no choice; he would have to reveal his sons to Asthe.

"It wasn't," Abel sighed "My boss was just taken by the slavers as well as Esther. They somehow managed to overpower two of our best agents: Professor and Dandelion."

"Dandelion? One of your best agents is named for a weed?" Asthe snorted at this and Abel scowled. "By the way what sort of codename is crusnik?"

"You're missing the point, Asthe!" Abel shook his head. "A cardinal, one of the most powerful cardinals in the world, has been captured by the group we're tracking! If we don't find her and she is killed the treaty the empire and Vatican are trying to form will be destroyed!" he was shouting now, fear boiling over and out in the form of his words and gestures. He glared through his spectacles at the blurred form of Asthe. The Methuselah noble just stared at him. "If you don't want to help then so be it," he started off down the streets, mind racing through all the places which would be large enough to hold so many people. This was assuming of course they were all still alive.

"Hold up, priest," Abel stopped at the sound of Asthe racing after him, "you don't even know where your boss is being held or if it was the same people yet." There was no else it could be. "Besides, the fact they went for one of the leaders of the treaty and went through so much effort points to this being the Orden."

It didn't add up. "There is more than just the Orden at work here," Abel mumbled to himself before starting off once more. "If you are going to help then we need to hurry. It's unlikely the Orden will keep Caterina alive for more than a night."

"How can you be certain of that?" Asthe asked as she matched him stride for stride.

"A few months after we first meet the Orden offered Caterina at gunpoint a place in their ranks and she refused," Abel filled Asthe in as he strode through the rundown parts of the city, heading of the docks here. "If anything they will ask her once more and then kill her." Asthe didn't comment on this fact.

Several long moments passed in complete silence before Asthe broke it, "You called one of the leaders of the Vatican by her first name," she commented thoughtfully. Abel glanced at him. "Either you two are extremely close or you're just disrespectful like you were when you gave me the nickname Asthe." Was this really the time to pick apart Abel's manors? "Is this going to get out of hand like what happened with me when I saw Endre again?" Asthe asked. Asthe cut him off, forcing him to stop walking, "I need to know, Tovarish, if you are going to put the mission at risk because of your emotions."

"This isn't the time for my history, Asthe," Abel protested desperation in his voice as he looked at her. Even with the emotions roiling in him, he kept up the act. At Asthe's glare, Abel lowered his gaze to the ground. "Caterina and I grew up together," he mumbled the lie. "I was around eleven and she was fifteen when we first meet. It was right after her family had been slaughtered. We were both in a bad situation and sort of fell in together as friends, all right. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"So this could get personal for you," Asthe nodded, "all right then, know I will knock you out if you lose your temper or something." Asthe stepped aside but Abel just blinked down at her in confusion. A snicker from Azul came from somewhere above him, but it was too low for Asthe to hear. Abel knew what his son was laughing at. If Abel lost control it would take a whole hell of a lot more than Asthe to knock him out.

"I'm not going to lose my temper," Abel grumbled as he started off once more. If he did, his sons at least knew how to stop him and it was by leaping into his path. The emotional shock of seeing his sons would then stop him in his tracks before he could do something he would regret… again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Abel, stop goofing off and go save your lover already *shakes fist*. okay we have two chapters until then and a lot of hell.

Chaos, you're back, hurray!

Kite00: Are you certain you and Bluewings900 aren't twins? You both commented on the monster of the Vatican and it being Abel…

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	5. Chapter 4: Old and New

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 4: Old and New<p>

Over an hour later:  
>Abel moved through the files. His fingers were desperate as he skimmed the papers over the top of his glasses. There was nothing here! Damn, damn, damn, he couldn't lose Caterina to Valdemar. If she died – if she— "We've been here for over an hour," Abel didn't look at where Asthe sat fiddling with the Sword of Gae Bolg out of boredom. "There is nothing here."<p>

"Not nothing," Abel stated, but didn't say more on this. Before entering this warehouse office, he had meet up with his sons and told them go to another. This way they would be able to cover more ground. His only hope was they would be able to find Caterina and Esther before either of them were sold or worse killed.

The door into the office creaked open. "Get down!" Asthe leapt to her feet, papers scattering around her as she moved into an attack position.

Whipping around, Abel's heart skipped a beat. "Asthe, don't," Abel moved so he was between his sons and Asthe, "they aren't the enemy." What were they doing here? Abel had told them not to come to him unless they found something.

"Sorry," Aran stepped forward, "we're allies, I promise." To Abel he added, "We searched both the warehouses you asked us to and found them."

"Where?" Abel moved over to them as Aran pulled out what looked to be a blueprint.

"Who are you?" Asthe growled, not lowering her guard.

Both his sons looked at him and Abel gave the slightest incline of his head for them to tell her. "We are from the past," Azul explained, "over seven centuries ago we lived… not that we aren't alive at this second," he added hurriedly. "I am Azul Fortuna," he jabbed his thumb to where Abel and Aran were going over the blueprint, "that's my younger brother Aran Fortuna. When we arrived here, Father Nightroad helped us and we believe your friends were taken by the group from our time. We know now they are trying to join the RosenKruez Orden," Abel looked up at those words, "and that is the reason why they are taking terran females from these parts."

"As they used to say: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" Aran smiled at Asthe who just stared at the two of them.

"You're say you are the Fortuna brothers from the start of the empire, the first and only emperor's adopted sons?" Asthe burst out laughing. "Oh, that's a good a joke, but not possible."

Azul bristled. Pulling out a letter with empresses seal, he growled, "I couldn't have forged this, could I?" from the folds of paper he produced a picture. Abel looked back at the blueprint, not being able to see the picture as it was.

"I know this picture," Asthe breathed, "it hangs in the Fortuna mansion as well as in the Star Palace," she looked at Azul then back at the picture and at Azul again. "All right, you're the first Duke of Moldova," there was still a note of disbelief in her voice as she said this.

"Now we have this out of the way," Abel began smiling cheerfully at Asthe, "let's go get Caterina."

Meanwhile:  
>"Lilith, there are two here who need your help!" someone shouted. Lilith looked up from the woman she had been wrapping a torn cloth around the wrist of to see the innkeeper walking towards her with a – a female Cardinal behind her being supported by two others then a sister with vivid red hair right behind them. Several of the nearby women made crosses over their hearts at the sight of the Cardinal.<p>

"Lay them there," Lilith instructed them as she stood. Those helping the two obeyed. It had been less than a day and already the humans here seemed to respect Lilith if only because she was a doctor. While aiding others her mind had been kept busy with thoughts of helping them instead of thoughts on her sweet, kind Abel. Kneeling before these two, Lilith knew she shouldn't have been grateful they were injured but she was.

When Lilith touched the beautiful, young Cardinal she stirred. The monocle she wore was cracked and blood coated her face. Most humans would have been unconscious and stayed that way for an hour even with medical treatment. "Wha – Lilith?" the Cardinal looked at Lilith with dazed, steel-grey eyes. "They said you were here, but I didn't—"

"Hush, you should conserve your strength," Lilith smiled at the young woman. She was far too young to be a cardinal let alone be the leader of an agency and putting her life on the line like this. Caterina, as Lilith remembered her name being, looked to only be in her mid to late twenties. The nun besides her was younger still, only in her late teens.

Looking at Caterina's features, Lilith saw the young woman had fallen asleep. It was strange, how had Caterina known who Lilith was? Shaking her head, Lilith tended Caterina's wound before moving to the nun. The young girl was worse off than Caterina had been. There were defensive wounds on her as well as others, but the girl was nowhere near the worse Lilith had tented without medical supplies before and she had no head trauma.

Once done with the two newcomers, Lilith stood and stretched. Most of the women and child around her were now asleep. Lilith sat down a little ways away from the two from the Vatican. For the first time in over a day, she had nothing to do. The words Reika had uttered echoed in Lilith's ears. The thought of Abel being gone haunted her. When she had been younger before Abel and Cain had born, she would be taken to their bases for instruction by different people. The day Abel had been born, she'd run away from those escorting her and ended up in the room were the tube was, hacking the system to lock out the UN officers. It had just been her and Thomas who had been overseeing matters in the room. When she'd held the baby Abel it had been in that moment she'd known she would no longer be alone in the world. The four of them had been a family or as close to it as they could get. Now loneliness threatened to overwhelm her, a gaping hole had formed in her chest.

"Umm?" Lilith looked up to see the nun standing over her. "I was told you were the one who helped her Eminence and me," the girl bowed her head, "thank you." She held out her hand, "I'm Sister Esther Blanchett."

Lilith straightened, the cross she wore, falling to the ground with a dull thump as she took the girl's hand. "Lilith Sahl," Esther was staring at the cross in confusion. "Is something wrong, Sister?" Lilith asked in polite tones. If she had to guess someone had ended up with her cross after her death and the sister knew this person.

"That looks like Father Nightroad's cross," Esther commented. Tearing her eyes from the cross, Esther asked, "By chance, do you know Father Nightroad?"

"No," Lilith gave the girl one of her kind smiles, "but I wouldn't be shocked if this father does have the same cross. You see I seem to have ended up skipping several centuries into the future." Esther blinked in confusion. Lilith chuckled, "It is unbelievable but true. A few days ago to me I was at the battle for Carthage when the empire tried to take it. Someone called the war I am fighting in the Terran-Methuselah War or human-vampire war as you would more than likely call it."

"Oh," Esther sat down beside Lilith, watching Caterina sleep nearby. "I wonder what they are going to do with us," the girl wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knee.

Lilith's eyes narrowed as she looked towards the entrance into the warehouse. Her sharp hearing easily made out sounds of what was battle coming from there, but the girl beside her wouldn't have been able to hear it. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. If a Cardinal is here it won't take long for the Vatican to come," as Lilith said this, Caterina stirred and moved just as several figures started through the crowd towards them. One of the two in the lead was a teenager with the face of an angel. His brown hair swept over his tea colored eyes. He wore a black uniform rimmed with white was unfamiliar to Lilith. The person beside this teenager however she knew to be Valdemar.

"Dietrich," Esther breathed before leaping to her feet.

"Sister Esther," Caterina called the girl to order before she stood. Lilith did the same. The anger in Esther's voice and the wariness in Caterina's gave away the fact this Dietrich fellow wasn't an ally. "Von Longmuir," Caterina greeted Dietrich when he stopped before the three of them. "So the Orden is behind this," Caterina commented. "What is your master's plot this time?"

Dietrich didn't even look at Caterina, his eyes locked on Lilith. "Mien Heir is most interested in you and how you got here, 04," at his words Lilith felt a chill run through her. There was only one person she knew of who referred to the crusniks by the nano-machine's name.

"Is that so?" Lilith asked, her mind racing. If Cain still lived could Abel still be alive. No, that was impossible. Cain had been fused one hundred percent with 01 that was the only reason she could think of on why Cain would still be alive.

Dietrich didn't have time to reply. The warehouse shook as Lilith clapped her hands over her ears at the deafening noise. It felt as if her eardrums would rupture. Three dark shapes, all distinctly male, raced towards them.

"It's the Vatican!" Valdemar shouted, raising the warning. "Get the Cardinal, he snarled and Reika leapt towards Caterina. Lilith stiffened, ready to intervene when a beam cut through the upper wall. Four dark figures leapt through the hole, the lanky figures of a priest, talking Valdemar.

"Asthe!" Esther shouted as a tall Methuselah landed before them, holding the Sword of Gae Bolg, fully active in her hand.

The two male Methuselah flanking Asthe Lilith recognized as two from around her time. "Azul, Aran!" Lilith raced over to the join the boys.

"Figured you were here as well," Azul said in way for greeting, holding out her swords. "You dropped these, Lilith," gratitude flickered in her heart as she took the swords Abel had given her years ago. Replacing them on her back, Lilith took hold of the hilts before drawing the blades in a fluid movement. The odds were against them with the strange cloaked figures moving towards them. She could morn later, now she was needed by the people here and the sons of Abel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> For people who might not have read the character list in the last book, Reika is Kasane's (The Methuselah Abel attack in a need for blood before falling from the dam) twin sister.

Also a backstory I have added to the six Abel trained: Valdemar, Shaun, Aran, Azul, Kasane, and Reika. All but Valdemar, Azul, and Aran were from a bad family background. Their parents were abusive and Abel sort of sheltered them and taught them how to better defend themselves.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	6. Chapter 5: Sighting of old Pain

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 5: Sighting of old Pain<p>

Women shouted as another priest guided through a hole in the wall. "Get off you filthy terran!" Valdemar shrieked. "Stop them, they're just terrans."

"I beg your pardon," Azul straightened, "You've known me since I was eight and you're calling me a terran!"

"There is nothing wrong with being called a human," Aran stated, balls of flame visible in his hands. "But let's focus on the battle and later on this issue." Azul snorted, drawing his sword and slashing at the cloaked creature which jumped at him. Lilith followed suit, her nose wrinkling at the smell of death which seemed to cling to the creatures.

"Ahh!" the lanky priest flew past Lilith, striking a wall over fifty feet away. She winced, that much force could have easily snapped his spinal cord. Valdemar raced after the priest, but Lilith jumped him, aiming cut off his legs. Snarling, Valdemar flipped away from her.

"Crusniks," he growled, eyes shinning. "Cato, she's all yours." Valdemar leapt away once more heading for the priest. Before Lilith could follow a boy lunged at, snarling in rage. Blood splattered as one long dagger cut deep into her shoulder as clanging filled the space. Her blade has meet the sandy haired boy's other dagger.

The warm scent of Methuselah filled the air as the boy's shriek filled the air. The boy fell back, daggers clattering to the ground as he clutched his arm, blood pooling around him. "Hey," Lilith started at the blood even as the gruff voice called, "you all right?"

"Caterina!" a familiar voice shouted a warning. Lilith's attention was snapped away from the blood. Her gaze desperately scanned the crowd. The man by her had blood stained bandages wrapped around his thick arms, but he wasn't the one who had just shouted. Her gaze flickered to the priest helping women out, but he wasn't the one who had spoken either. Esther was nearby firing on one of the Methuselah who had charged towards her.

"Top priority is the protection of her Eminence," a young priest stated as he joined the one who had just helped Lilith. "Sister Esther, fall back to our position," the young priest spoke in such a bland voice it was more than apparent he was a machine.

"All right!" Esther raced towards them as the machine raised his M17s.

Lilith moved her good arm, ready to aid theses strange priests when a shout sounded behind her. "Abel!" Lilith's heart skipped a beat, eyes widening as adrenaline was pumped through her system. Abel? Lilith was frozen by indication. A snarl of pain filled the air.

"Hey, Four-eyes," the gruff priest shouted over his shoulder, "stop playing around with Puppet Master!" the man whipped around throwing several of the rings towards Caterina's direction. Lilith slowly turned, just in time to see the lanky priest fall to the ground, gasping as an invisible force released him. A black ribbon was slipping from his long silver hair. The strands of hair fell around familiar narrow features. "Tch and you call yourself an AX-agent!" Dietrich was racing away, Valdemar shouting to his men to follow. The young boy leapt to his feet and raced after Valdemar, but Lilith's eyes were locked on the lanky priest. Could it be?

"Leon, Abel, go after them," Caterina ordered to the two priests.

"You got it!" the gruff priest gave a small salute before turning and racing after the fleeing group.

Grabbing up the ribbon, the lanky priest stood. As he moved, pulling back his hair, Lilith's gaze locked onto his. Familiar wintery eyes were half hidden behind thick spectacles. A frown creased his handsome features. Shaking his head, he pushed up his glasses. "Roger!" he nodded to Caterina before racing off, tripping over his own feet and shouting in shock. Leaping to his feet he shouted, "Wait up, Leon!" before vanishing from sight. Lilith stared after him. Was it – could that have been—?

"Target in sight," Lilith snapped back to reality to see the short priest pointing his guns at Aran and Azul.

"Well, this is just great," Azul grumbled, lowering his sword. "Help them out and they end up pointing their guns at us."

"Tres," Caterina looked at the machine from where she'd been speaking with the Methuselah woman, "lower your weapon." He did so without question. "See to it the women get home safely," she instructed Tres who nodded and moved away. "Professor!" Caterina called to the priest who had been seeing to the women before.

"Yes, your Eminence," Professor returned his blade to the sheath which acted as a cane before he walked over to them. If Lilith hadn't seen him fight she would have taken him to be a noble from Albion before now.

"We are heading for the embassy," Caterina turned to Lilith, Aran, and Azul, "I would like the three of you to come as well. I have a few questions which I am certain you can clarify." To the Professor she added, "Put a message in to _Iron Maiden_, tell Sister Kate to tell Crusnik and Dandelion where we will be." The professor nodded. Lilith looked at the ground as she followed the others out into the night. A chill raced through her, causing her attention to snap up. Her eyes locked to where blue lightening streaked through the sky. Abel?

"Caterina!" a shout made Lilith look around the dark street as the light sound of high heels on the street filled the night. "Esther, get them to the embassy," the Professor ordered before limped off. "Your Emenince!" he called into the night.

Lilith moved, heart racing. She needed to go after them, to stop them before Abel killed th— "Don't," someone had hold of her wrist. Turning, her eyes locked onto Aran's, "They know who they are facing. I doubt dad will harm them," there was more behind his words than just this, but Lilith bowed her head. She would see him soon and then she would know for certain if he was alive or not.

xxx

Abel raced after the outlines of several Methuselah and humans. Only a moment ago he'd seen Leon take off after another group. Abel wasn't certain which group had Valdemar in and he didn't really care at the moment. His mind was racing. After he'd guarded Caterina from Dietrich's attack he thought he'd seen Lilith. No, he shook his head, jarring the image of his love from his head. It hadn't been her. There was no way. The attack had knocked his senses and made him think he'd seem her. Either that or he was hallucinating again. It hadn't been the first time.

Picking up speed, Abel forced back these thoughts. His attention was locked on the group dead ahead. His nostril's flared at the delicious scent of Methuselah blood. His teeth started to shift, saliva filling his mouth, mixing with the blood as his fangs pierced gum. It had been many months since he had sated the thirst, not since before leaving for the empire. Shaking his head, Abel speed up, darting around the group as a black blur.

Somehow Abel managed to get around the group without tripping and stopped in their path. He drew his gun in a fluid movement, pointing it at Valdemar's head. "What the—" Valdemar skidded to a stop, his hands wrapped around a cloaked Methuselah. There were two humans with them, one looking as if he was about to pass out from blood lose.

"Stop there," Abel pushed up his glasses. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit I arrest you for—"

"Shut the crap, Vatican dog!" the cloaked Methuselah snarled before he gasped, clutching a bloodied shoulder. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Any other day and you would pay for blocking our way," the boy growled, baring pointed fangs at Abel.

A frown creased Abel's normally cheery features. "Cato?" he asked fear and uncertainty making his voice waver.

"Move aside!" Valdemar leapt at Abel. Shouting in shock, Abel's finger squeezed the trigger. The thunder of the gun echoed through the night as the silver bullet flew past its target. A shout of pain and the vile scent of human blood filled the air. Abel had no time to react as Valdemar's full weight came down upon him. Fangs flashed in the dim light of the moons. Abel took hold of Valdemar's arm, struggling to get the Methuselah off him. "You're blood is mine," Valdemar licked his lips, running his tongue over his fangs. "Time to die, terran filth!" sharp, blinding pain shot through Abel as long talons were thrust through his left lung, grazing his heart. Abel's glasses slid from his face, blood pooling around him. At once Valdemar's expression changed from one of hunger to one of complete horror. "It can't be, you should be dead."

Abel couldn't stand the scent of fresh blood. 02 was clawing at his mind, starting to force the frenzy of need on him. His talons began to grow, slicing through Valdemar's arm. The fresh blood trickled into open mouth. "Nano-machine Crusnik 02," the fangs grew longer, a pained moan escaping his dark blue lips, "release of restriction," Valdemar leapt away from him as Abel's body curled with pain, "eighty percent," wings moved under his skin, bursting from him as a moth from its cocoon, "activate." They uncurled, a shriek tearing from their lips. The air flashed as lightening arched across their wings.

"Move, my Lord!" sounded from above. Pain shot through their arm as a dark shape lunged at him. The dagger was thrust deep into their arm. They stared blankly at the boy as he tried to remove the dagger. Taking hold of the boy, they tilted their head to one side. The scent of blood made them bare their pointed teeth in a grin. Lifting the boy off the ground a grinding noise sounded as the blade was pushed from their flesh, clattering the ground below. "What the hell are you?" the boy's brown eyes were wide as he stared into their eyes.

Abel's mind awoke in a shock of anger and fear. Crying out, he tossed Cato aside before spreading his wings wide. A gasp escaped the boy as he struck the ground, rolling several paces and leaving a trail of the blood. The blood came alive, snaking its way over the ground as Abel shrieked his pain and rage to the night. One word escaped him, distorted and filled with his rage, "_Traitor_!" Streetlights shattered as the blue light filled the night. The ionized air crackled around Abel, blood swirling around him, touching the hard feathers of his wings.

The feeling the blood was one which sent of jolt through Abel. His mind clouded with a sudden need to kill the boy. The agony of betrayal was now raw in his mind, the feeling of the drugs and blades flashing through him.

"**You**," Abel snarled the word, tears of blood sliding down his face, "**you traitor. You turned on us**!"

"We need to move," it was Valdemar, he had hold of his son and was trying to get the boy to his feet. "A fully active crusnik isn't something we want to face alone, my son." His words were slurred with fear and Abel drank it in, his mind in too much of a frenzy to think on what he was doing.

"Crusnik?" Cato turned his wide, pain filled eyes on Abel. "Is that – is that Angel?" the question was whispered almost drowned by the sound of lightening around Abel. Rage filled Abel at the sound of Cato calling by that name. The popping flesh filled the night as he prepared to call forth his scythe.

Another noise greeted Abel's ears. The tapping of heeled shoes on the ground pulsed through the air. "Abel!" through the sound of lightening a woman braved the rage filled streaks. A warm hand touched him. "Abel, calm down!" the stern voice ordered as the hand retreated. "You have to calm down." The voice broke through the rage. What was he doing? The lightening stopped as Abel collapsed to his knees. Cold tears trickled from his eyes as his wings withered. Silver hair fell as autumn leaves around his face. He heard more than any saw Caterina kneel beside him, picking up his fallen glasses.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," William pointed his sword at the one remaining figure, a human. Valdemar and Cato had bolted the moment Caterina had appeared.

"I'm sorry," Abel whispered in a half whimper. "I'm so sorry, Caterina."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> An explanation: I thought it would make sense if Abel has hallucinated before and see Lilith.

Also I am really sorry for not updating for two days. I am finally happy with the idea for the start of my book (prologue has been driving me insane, no hook was working for me until I started reading _Clockwork Angel_… not that I stole Cassandra Clare's idea, completely different start (she started with a battle, I am starting with the secondary character running for his life).

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	7. Chapter 6: Under the Desert Sun

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 6: Under the Desert Sun<p>

A little later:  
>Lilith sat just in a hall within the embassy with Sister Esther, waiting for the others to return. Aran, Azul, and the female Methuselah had retreated further in because of the rising sun. The doors banged against the walls as Leon bragged in. "Father Leon!" Sister Esther leapt to her feet and raced over to the buff rather odd priest. "Where are Father Nightroad and her Eminence."<p>

"I thought the duchess was with you," stated Leon, blinking down at Esther. "Has Four-eyes gone and done something stupid again?"

"No, Abel hasn't done anything stupid this time," the calm, collected voice made Lilith look behind Leon to see Caterina walk into the hall. "Though given his trackrecord it is only a matter of time."

"Mean!" Lilith was on her feet at once at the sound of Abel's voice. He appeared from the shadows, wearing clean robes and a look of horror that seemed rather fake. Her eyes scanned his features. The more she looked at him the more her heart raced. It was him, it was her beloved. How could he still be alive? If he had been dragged forwards like her, Aran, and Azul she doubted he would be helping humans or acting this way. The man she knew, the man she loved wasn't this foolish or this good of an actor. "I don't mess up on every—"

A whistle cut Abel off. "Hey, who's this pretty lady?" Leon asked, so close to Lilith she could smell the smoke on his breath. Turning her gaze on him, she saw him frowned before grinning, "You have anyone special in your life, ma'am."

Lilith's jaw tightened. Did this man realize what she was or that her fiancé was standing just in the door? Looking away from the vulgar man, Lilith closed her eyes and spread her hand before his gaze. Purposely she made certain his gaze would fall over the beautiful ring Abel had given her. "Engaged and happily so, sir," Lilith replied in even tones.

Opening her eyes a slit, Lilith's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Abel's features. No one else was looking at him so the haunted torment in his eyes was only plain to Lilith. The expression on his face froze the air around her, making her breath catch in her throat. Never before had she seen such a devastated look on his face, not even after Sara's death. Stumbling back, Abel's back hit the door before he whipped around and wrenched it open. He fled the hall. Lilith stepped forward. She had to go after him. _Thud_, an arm blocked her path.

"Come on, don't be like that," Leon smiled at her. "If you were so happy you'd be giving us all a radiant smile," he grinned at her and she glared up at him, unimpressed and too worried to put up with this human at the moment. "He must of left a pretty thing like you. I wouldn't doubt it." His grin widened, "Bet I could make you happy."

_Whack_, Lilith slapped the man across the cheek. He stumbled back, eyes wide as he touched his face. "I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manor, sir," Lilith's voice was sweet venom as she glared at this child. "I am no human and if I so wished could easily tear you to pieces." Her eyes narrowed, "No one insults him before me, do you understand?" Not waiting for a reply, Lilith turned on her heel and strode from the hall. Once the doors swung shut behind her she broke into a run. She had to speak with him.

Racing through the halls, Lilith followed Abel's scent. It was engraved into her memory from all the years she'd spent with him. It led her up a flight of steps and through the maze of halls. Before too long she stopped, panting before the entry onto a balcony. Her hand held to the door frame as she looked at the hunched figure. Shoulders slumped and hands holding the railing as it were the only thing keeping him standing, Abel stood with his eyes locked on the _Ark_. The sky was pre-dawn gray, making the _Ark _barely visible in the sky.

"Abel?" Lilith stepped forward, her hand collapsed before her heart. It felt as if time had frozen. In slow motion she saw her lover stiffen, his shoulders hunching further and head bowing as if he'd just suffered a physical blow. "Please, just confirm it's you," she pleaded with him, "I have to know you're alive."

"I-I'm alive," Abel's voice cracked, but he didn't turn. Relief flooded through Lilith, her eyes closing as warm tears trickled from her eyes. Turning, she knew Abel didn't need this pain added. If he had lived all these centuries and she was here now it meant she had died long ago. "Lilith, don't," she froze at the sound of her name spoken with so much pain and longing it sent a sword through her heart. It was then she knew it had been a mistake revealing herself to him. She had to go. Taking another step, the word was repeated with desperation, "Don't. _Please _don't." A cold hand wrapped so gently around her it was if Abel feared she'd break. His hand trembled.

Sighing, Lilith looked over her shoulder, "Abel, I shouldn't have—" His blue eyes shown with pain, grief, and deep loneliness. Turning the rest of the way to him, she saw his gloves and glasses had been shoved into a pocket. "I'm dead in this time," she spoke the words as if he were a child once more though he was far from it. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Abel reached up, his freezing hand touched her face. He was so cold. It felt as if he had long since passed on, but she could feel the gentle beat of his pulse. His thumb brushed her cheek. The pained expression vanishing as a soft smile appeared on his features. There were tears in eyes wintery eyes. "Abel—"

A finger over Lilith's lips cut her off. "I know this won't last forever," his voice was almost the same as she remembered it being, "but the thought of you being around and unable to speak with or be with is unbearable. Besides," his eyes softened, "you know Aran and Azul would try everything they could just to get us together for a time." Lilith choked out a laugh which was a half sob. "What's wrong?" Abel moved to withdraw from her, but she took him.

"I thought you had died," Lilith breathed, drawing him into an embrace. Abel's strong arms embraced her, confronting despite the chill of his body. "The pain you must have lived through these past centuries—" tears slid down her face. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she snuggled against him, breathing a musty scent which was mixed with the familiar warm scent of a crusnik.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon as Lilith drew back a little. Her eyes meet his and she saw restraint in them. It was taking a lot of his self control not to kiss her. A small, tear streaked smile appeared on her face. Standing straighter, she kissed him on the cheek. Abel turned his head, his lips brushing against hers. It was a sweet, salt flavored kiss. In that one she felt all his pain, his loneliness, and longing. Another kiss followed, lasting longer before it was followed by another. The sun moved over the dunes, staining the sky golden. Lilith broke the stream of kisses and licked his tears. It did nothing, more followed until his body shook from them. His head dropped to her uninjured shoulder. There he cried without a sound and she held him there, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. In this one moment all which had happened to her seemed small in comparison to the pain her dearest Abel had lived through. She was content to just hold him and know he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, really sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have been working on back-story for my main secondary characters in my book and that is why this chapter took a few days ^^; I have started to really get back into my book after deciding to have one of my favorite characters return from the original write. Who would have thought I could have liked writing a noble cook (not noble as in nobility but personality wise).

MyChemicalBetrayal: I am killing myself with this plot as well, though that is more than likely because I am moving between this book and my own. Honestly I love to mess with time. I do so with my own stories in the form of short stories, they aren't cannon stories, but they help to understand the characters better. I do have a vague idea of where this series is going. The original idea sort of got messed up when the story started to take on a life of its own (both hate and love it when this happens).

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Crumbling, Part 1

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 7: The Crumbling, Part 1: Fight<p>

Eight centuries of loneliness, eight centuries of baring the unbearable weight of living out Lilith's life in her place, eight centuries of pain and sorrow poured from Abel in the tears which soaked Lilith's shoulder. Her warm hand stroked his head; her warm scent was a blanket around him. It felt as if all there was in this world at this moment was Lilith and the warmth and love she offered so freely. He cried until the tears went dry. Pulling back a little, he saw a patient smile on her features, a loving smile. Lilith touched his face, her touch made him feel as the ground had vanished and he was flying through the warm air. Gentle thumbs lovingly brushed aside the tear streaks.

"I'm sorry," Abel mumbled, placing his hand over hers and breathing in the warm air mixed with her intoxicating scent. "It's just, I never thought – in all the years I have lived, I never dreamed—"

A gentle finger was placed over his lips, "Hush, my love, you don't need to explain yourself to me." Before Abel could speak, she pulled him over to a bench and sat down. Joining her, Abel wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. The wound on her should was ragged, deep, and still oozing blood. "It can wait," Lilith murmured, following his gaze. "Right now I just want to hear what happened to you and why you are with the Vatican and not your people."

"I—" Abel cut off, kissing her on the forehead. "I left them with Seth. She's done a fine job of leading them since-since," he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he continued, "I left in order to force a peace on the world. Seth and I have been keeping each group from attacking the other. It's worked, but it was never meant to last forever."

"You've been working towards peace?" Lilith looked up at him, her golden eyes calculating.

"Not for much longer," Abel smiled at her. "Caterina has managed to get peace treaty agreement with the empire. She and Augusta, Seth, are working out the kinks before it's announced. It won't be much longer though…" he trailed off at the look on Lilith's face. "Aren't you happy peace is coming?" he asked uncertainly, staring at his beloved almost fearful she didn't want this peace. For the past eight centuries his only reasons for living had been to make her dream come true and keep the people from another war of Vatican against empire.

"It's not that," Lilith shook her head, beaming up at him, "it's what you did to get it. If I had known it would have meant you leaving the empire I would never have let you promise such a thing." She looked at him sternly, "You're a crusnik and if we live so long, this existence has to be torture."

"I can't return," Abel protested.

A finger over his lips stopped him from explaining more. "We can discuss this later," she removed her finger and laid her head against his chest. "For now, let's just be happy to be together again." Abel ran his fingers through her soft hair, each strand feeling as slick against his fingers. Her warmth seeped into him, her scent wrapping around him. All which was at this moment was her. Abel never wanted this moment to end. Even if the world caught fire, he didn't want it to end. The problem was all good moments would come to a grinding halt, slipping away through the fingers as water would.

Time seemed to have frozen. Warmth from both the sun and Lilith socked into Abel, sending energy through his body. It felt as if the years had poured from his body. He was once more in his first century with his beloved.

"Now where'd that chick get off to?" Abel felt his muscles tense at the sound of Leon's gruff voice in the hall just behind them. Eyes locked on Lilith, a frown creased her beautiful, angelic features. Abel fumbled in his pocket for his spectacles. If Leon saw them like this – if Leon discovered the truth – a over his stopped him from putting on the glasses.

"Abel, haven't you done enough hiding?" Lilith asked her golden eyes boring into him. "With Valdemar on the loose and the treaty now at risk won't it be better to just be yourself."

"Yes, but I—" Abel looked away from her, shame prickling at his heart. "I have been – I was ordered to act as a fool until the day I leave the Vatican," he mumbled. Warmth on his face, the gentle touch of her smooth hand pulled him to look back at her. "Lilith, I shouldn't just drop the act suddenly. All but Caterina would be wondering if I had taken over by the Puppet Master or something." It was a lame excuse.

Lilith's gentle smile confirmed this face. Leaning in, her breath brushed against his face, "You have done enough running, my emperor." A protest died in his throat as her lips touched his. "No more running, please, you have more than kept your promise," his reply to this once more died as she kissed him again.

Footsteps stopped in the entryway. Abel pulled away from Lilith, the scent and silence telling him it was Leon. Before he could so much as stand, Leon took hold of his collar from behind. The rough bench scrapped against Abel's hand as Leon dragged him over it. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Four-eyes?" Leon growled his foul breath striking Abel in the face thanks to their proximity. Air was barely making it to Abel's lungs. Instead of a response he gave only a gasp. Abel knew what Leon was talking about. He would have been taken with Lilith the second he laid eyes on her. Since Lilith had pointed out she was engaged but not said to whom as her excuse to Leon the man would have taken it as blow to his pride to see her kissing Abel. "You were just kissing that pretty chick."

"Release him," Lilith was on her feet, leaping over the bench. At her words air rushed past Abel. _Clang_, his left shoulder slammed into the ground, the armor sending the sound of the start of this fight echoing down the hall.

"C-can't we talk this out?" Abel gasped out as Leon started towards him. He couldn't fight back. His gaze traveled to Lilith who had a hand over her mouth fear in her eyes, fear that Abel might attack Leon and kill him. A boot slammed into his stomach, doubling over Abel could taste blood in his mouth as he skidded back a few feet. Cool shadows of the hall wrapped around him. Another swing sent him skidding into the wall. Blood spilled from his mouth. Glass was biting into his chest. Another swing struck him. Coughing up blood, Abel covered his face, ready for the next blow.

"Get away from him!" Lilith's shout was echoed by Azul's, "Bastard!" Through his fingers Abel saw Azul tackle Leon. The two men fell to the floor only feet from where the sun was hit the floor.

"Abel!" Lilith raced over to him. Her touch gentle she helped him sit up. "Why didn't you fight back?" Abel wasn't looking at her. No! Leaping to his feet, he raced to where Leon was forcing Azul back towards the sun. A snarl of rage escaped Abel's lips and bulled into the buffer man. The erray shriek filled the hall. Whipping around, Abel took hold of his sun, pulling him back into the shade of hall. His cape slid from his shoulders seconds before he wrapped it around his son.

"Azul," fear prickled at Abel's heart, supporting his son and ignoring Leon completely. Lilith was before them at once, her golden eyes reflecting the fear in Abel's heart. She was inspecting holes gnawed into Azul's skin by the bacillus.

"I fine," Azul insisted his voice quavering from his close encounter with death. Abel glanced at Lilith nodded, confirming he would heal. Relief flooded Abel and he drew his son into an embrace. Over his son's shoulder, Abel locked eyes with Leon. Leon had nearly destroyed what had happened in the past all because he wanted to sleep with Lilith. Releasing Azul, Abel was ready to tell Leon off.

"Abel," Lilith took his hand and pulled him away before he could so much as utter a word. "Azul!" she called when Azul didn't make a move to follow.

"If you make another move on Lilith or so much as try to harm Abel again, you won't be getting off so lightly," Azul's voice was cold and venomous.

Lilith sighed and still holding Abel took hold of Azul as well. "I was trying to avoid provoke him," she muttered before pulling both of them after her. Even if Abel had wanted to he couldn't have broken free of Lilith's grasp. She'd more than likely had blood far more recently than he had. His strength right then was barely more than a Methuselahs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Okay, my ideas ran dry for this part of the story. The next update will take longer because I need to think on how I am going to have this unfold.

I just checked my poll. Aran and Thomas are tied at the moment and none of the other characters have been picked. People seem to be really liking the nice guys XD

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Broken

**There is a note you need to read after reading this chapter at the bottom of the page. Please read it. It explains some of what happened. **

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 8: The Broken<p>

The dark room would have affected terrans, but to Cain the room was bright. It was as if the two moons were full and shining into the room, which wasn't true seeing as there were no windows here. The room was kept cool so the tank wouldn't overheat and rendered the healing effects useless. He stood with his back to the door. The tank's liquid dripped from the tips of his blond hair.

"If they failed their test, why are we letting them join?" Dietrich demanded. The terran sat nearby, sipping a glass of wine. "And why is it so dark in here?"

"It is Mein Herr's wish," Isaak replied as he finished helping Cain into his coat. "As for the lightening, if it bothers you than wait outside with our quests." Wordlessly Cain held out his hand and Isaak slipped Cain's clawed glove onto his hand. Isaak moved around him as Cain held out his other hand. This glove was slipped on as well. Isaak ran a comb through Cain's damp hair, pulling the liquid from it.

"I think not," Dietrich stated, taking another sip of the wine. "I keep wanting to kill that brat and it goes against Mein Herr's orders to do so." Isaak wisely said nothing as he placed the heavy, armored cape over Cain's shoulders. He checked over the back of it to make certain Cain's wings wouldn't rip of the expansive cloth if he chose to activate the crusnik.

"Send them in," Cain said with good cheer. "And no touching the lights. I like it dark," he laughed.

"As you say, Mein Herr," Isaak bowed, backing away. He turned and strode over to the door. A beam of light spilled into the room, revealing Dietrich seating at a small coffee table with two other chairs. The light fell short of Cain. "Mein Herr will see you now," Isaak stepped back, holding open the door. Cain turned just in time to see four Methuselah file into the room. One was a teenage boy he'd never seen before, but the other three he knew well from when the empire had been founded. Valdemar flanked by Reika and Shaun.

"He-he," Cain laughed, "well, this is a surprise. Messing with time, are we now, Valdy?" his gaze was locked the tallest male figure. The Methuselah long black hair reminded Cain of Isaak, but his eyes were nowhere near as cold as Isaak's were. He wasn't quite as dangerous in battle either.

"Valdy?" Shaun and the boy asked in unison. "No one calls him Valdy anymore," Shaun stated. "The only ones who did were Seth and—" Shaun cut off as Cain slowly stepped into the light pouring in from the hall.

"Are there two Abels?" the boy demanded, glaring at Cain with pure hatred.

"My, my, it's been years since someone has mistaken me for 02," Cain laughed.

"Cain," Valdemar growled, restraining the boy with one hand. "I should've known you'd figure away to crawl back after dying."

"Oh, that's mean," Cain pouted before grinning. "Now, now, you were looking to join this fine organization of mine," Cain held up one finger his eyes closed. "After some thought and even after that failure, I've decided you're joining."

"And if we refuse?" Valdemar asked tightly.

Cain just smiled. He felt his fangs grow, six white wings spread out behind him as he opened his glowing red eyes. "Then I'll enjoy a feast, now won't I? You see, I don't care if you try to walk out this second. Either way I'm one step closer to capturing 02 and destroying this world." He laughed as if he could just the world already burning around him.

"You're completely insane, filthy cru—" Valdemar clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. Cain blinked at the boy.

"My, my, quite a vocal companion you've got there," he laughed. Cain turned his gaze on Valdemar still grinning softly at the child.

"The moment you chose to sign on with us, you had but two choices: sign on or die," Isaak stated from where he stood in the door.

"Also if you don't sign on, you're signing Sara's death warrant," Cain clapped his hands and the lights flickered on to reveal a young woman tied with silver chains to a chair. Beside her was her father, also in chains, "Oh, and what's his names, as well." Cain strode around the two, placing a clawed hand on Sara's and the man's shoulders. "You know your father comes from a time before you were born." Cain traced one long, metal talon down Kayson's cheek. "It'd be in your best interest to join us, Valdemar Williams."

"Hmm-umm!" Sara struggled against her bindings and the cloth which dug into her mouth.

"Or are you willing to test the fact he's from before you were born?" Dietrich asked, grinning at this. "I'm certain we can, but then you'd vanish as would your brat. You willing to test it now?"

Valdemar glared at Cain, venom in his gaze. "You're—" the boy began but Valdemar placed his hand over the boy's month.

In a whisper only the boy and Cain could hear, Valdemar hissed, "This isn't Abel. Cain is far more dangerous. With Abel you could ran away and he wouldn't care. With Cain he'd track you down and slowly torment you. He makes even your torture look kind." The boy looked at Cain. A grin spread across Cain's face before he bent down and licked Sara's neck. The woman shivered, cringing away from him. Such a pretty thing she was and she only cared for Abel.

Straightening, Cain tugged off Kayson's gag. "Tell them what year it is and all the recent events," Cain ordered in a light but demanding manor.

"T-the years is 2118 AD, the day the Red Mars Project is set to launch," his eyes flickered to Cain. "Tabitha and I just meet with the command staff: Major Cain Nightlord, Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord, Lieutenant Seth Nightlord, and Doctor Lilith Sahl. I was only with Tabitha and the command staff when a light hit us," the fear in Kayson's eyes was simply wonderful.

Cain replaced the gag. "See, now wouldn't it be a shame if your dear old dad never became a Methuselah? If he died suddenly and mysterious before he even reached Mars?" Cain grinned as Valdemar's face became red with anger. Both Shaun and Reika were looking worriedly at one another.

"You win this round," Valdemar snarled. Cain laughed happily at this. Of course he won the round. He'd win it all in the end. No wait, he'd destroy it all in the end.

Meanwhile:  
>The relief was leaving Abel. His eyes locked on Leon. That damned man had nearly killed his son! "Abel," Lilith's warm hand wrapped around his wrist, "let it be." Abel looked into his beloved's eyes. The familiar warmth and kindness was reflected there with the patients she'd always had when it came to him. "<em>I know how protective you are of your sons, but let it be this once<em>," Lilith pleaded in the ancient Methuselah language.

"_But he's still my son_," Abel protested. "_Leon nearly_—"

"_You know I can understand you, right, father_?" Azul said beside Abel at the same time Lilith said, "_I know_."

"Wh—" Abel whipped around at the sound Leon's voice. Anger clouded his mind. _Thwack_, Leon gasped stumbling back and clutching his nose. "What the hell?"

"Abel!" Lilith touched his arm, but Abel jerked it away. He moved towards Leon, anger roiling in him. First Leon had been thinking about getting Lilith in bed with him and then he went and nearly killed one of Abel's precious sons. Oh, he had no intentions of killing Leon, only hurting him a little.

"Father, you're over reacting. I'll heal," Azul stated half-heartedly.

"That sounded less than convincing," Lilith shot Azul a cool look before moving to intercept Abel. "It'll be fine, it'll all be fine," Lilith touched his face. Her warm hand against him drew Abel up short. He blinked, looking into her warm eyes.

"Lilith, I—" Abel cut off and looked to where Leon leaned back, his hand over an extremely bloody nose. "Leon, I'm sorry," Abel bowed to the human whom he had considered his friend. It'd just been seeing his son nearly killed had awoken some of Abel's old temper. Abel pulled out his glasses. He pushed them into place.

"Sorry, are you, Four-eyes?" Leon grinned wildly at Abel. "If you're not you soon well be."

"Wha—" Abel was suddenly bulled over. Knuckles rubbed into his skull. One arm had wrapped around his neck. Abel gasped, but it was more out of the shock this had turned playful.

"I'd never believed you could break my nose. Waitago, Four-eyes!" Leon grinned, the foul scent of human blood was all around Abel making him feel rather nauseas. "You're not worthy of the AX, but you're getting there!"

"L-Leon!" Abel gasped, struggling against the man's hold. If he'd wanted to hurt Leon he could've easily broken free. This was just embarrassing especially with both his eldest son and Lilith watching.

"I still don't think you can land that chick," Leon released Abel. "I should go see Kate," he grinned, "and you gave me an excuse to see Caterina too," he winked and walked off.

"I swear I'll never be able to figure him out," Abel stared after Leon, straightening and pushing the glasses up more out of habit than the fact they were nearly falling off.

"He does realize you could've taken off his head, right?" Azul asked, staring after the man.

"Nope," Abel smiled before frowning. He walked over to his son. "Go to Aran. Have him take a look at you then get some sleep," Abel lightly touched his son's shoulder.

"Other than seeing a doctor, you might want to follow with the sleep," Azul advised. "Goodnight, father, Lilith," Azul smiled weakly at them before handing Abel the cape and walking.

Lilith's gentle fingers forced Abel to look at her. "You do look exhausted," she frowned, "when was the last time you slept? And I don't mean a light sleep, I mean really slept?"

"Does a state of hibernation count?" Abel asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, it doesn't," Lilith's eyes were concerned now.

"How about being tranquilized, does that count?" Abel asked. They were stupid questions. Lilith had never counted being tranquilized as sleep. Lilith cocked an eyebrow at him. "All right, all right, I know what you mean," he sighed, looking away from her. "When I proposed to you, right before that was the last I really slept." He wanted to add without nightmares waking him every hour or just not sleeping.

"Then, you'll get that sleep again," Abel stared at her. Was she saying… but that was… "Close your mouth," Lilith touched his chin forcing him to snap his mouth shut. Wrapping her arm around his, she led him down the hall, "Besides someone has to take a look at your injuries."

"I don't see—" Abel sighed. "I have work, Lilith. Caterina will want to speak with me and I can't just vanish for a few hours. It'd get me kicked out or scolded and Caterina's scolding's are way worse than yours are."

"All right," Lilith stopped, "go see Caterina, but be sure to tell her you need rest." Abel let out a low sigh. He nodded.

Abel left Lilith and headed off through the halls. When he reached Caterina, he learned she was being checked by both Kate and William. Tres told Abel he was to report back here in the morning and gave Abel a room assignment.

"Umm, aren't I supposed to be bunking with Leon?" Abel asked uncertainly. It was normally what happened on trips Leon went on so Abel made certain the man didn't sneak off at night.

"Negative," Tres stated, "the Duchess of Milan tasked me with watching him for the rest of the trip. You are to bunk alone. Is there a problem?"

"Wha – no, no!" Abel laughed, rubbing his head. "Do you have an assignment for Lilith Sahl?" he asked then hurriedly explained, "She was pinned down in the hall and can't make it here. I thought I might give her the room…" he trailed laughing in false embarrassment.

"Affirmative: Lilith Sahl has been assigned a room in the ambassadorial wing. As a saint for the past, she was placed on the same level as her Eminence," the dullness of Tres' voice was only betrayed a little by the slight emotion when he spoke of Caterina.

"Thank you," Abel bowed to Tres before walking off. In the ambassadorial wing? That was good. Abel had hoped she wouldn't be stuck in one of the crummy rooms given to agents on general workers or guards.

It didn't take Abel long to find Lilith. "Father Nightroad," she stood and greeted him formally than he'd expected. Looking around her, he saw Esther sitting in one of the chairs sipping some of Kate's special teas.

"Father Nightroad!" Esther leapt to her feet, blushing. "I was just going to go see Sister Kate," she mumbled, her head bowed. She looked as if she'd done something wrong.

"Did I say something?" Abel asked, blinking kindly down at the girl. "I wasn't even aware you were supposed to be with Kate. Well, she didn't chew off my head about it or talk to me so I assumed you'd seen her."

Esther shook her head. "I just thought Sister Kate should focus on her Eminence,"  
>Esther looked up at Abel. "Her Eminence's health is far more important than my own." Abel stared at her. He really had no reason to fault Esther, but in the long run Caterina would scold him endlessly if he didn't send Esther to see Kate. Get scolded or let Esther be, get scolded or let Esther be?<p>

"Well, umm, as long as you see Sister Kate before the tonight, I'm certain she wouldn't mind you're not coming to see her sooner…" Abel tried to find a middle ground without sounding like his normal self. It was rather difficult and made the wording awkward.

"Thank you, Father," Esther bowed her head and returned to her seat.

"Umm," Abel looked nervously at Lilith, "I got your room assignment from Gunslinger. I hope I wasn't overstepping myself, Saint Sahl," he held out paper with Lilith's assigned room on it. He moved quickly as if just realizing he was about to pass her his as well and hid his behind his back. She'd more than likely react poorly to his room assignment. She'd called him emperor at one point after all.

Lilith took the paper, frowning. As she looked at it, Abel looked at the rest of seating area. Aran was dozing in one of the chairs and Azul had placed his coat of himself, but was peering out from under it at Abel and Lilith. They'd no doubt not been given rooms. He'd have to speak with Tres about that.

A sharp tug made Abel jump before he realized Lilith taken hold of his room assignment. "Li – Saint Sahl!" Abel exclaimed, leaping forward. Lilith held out her hand, stopping him with one finger on the forehead. Ignoring her sharp nail, Abel scrabbled to try and get the paper back before she over reacted or something. The support of her finger vanished. Abel's pent-up momentum sent him over the chair and straight into the coffee table. A loud crash filled the room. The teapot flew into the air coming down hard on Abel's head. The hot, metal didn't break, but the contents spilled out all over his head. The steaming liquid scorched him.

"What?" Aran jumped awake at once just as laughter sounded from nearby. Abel didn't need to move to know Leon had entered just at the wrong moment. The hot liquid was causing his glasses to fog over. Abel just laid there, stunned. For the first time in years he actually hadn't meant to be klutzy. It had just happened. His mind was trying to processes it.

"Father Nightroad!" Esther leapt to her feet before kneeing beside him. She took out a cloth and started to mop up the tea.

"Ah!" Abel rolled away from the girl, drying his face on his sleeve. He was met by Aran's worried look and Lilith's wide eyes. He felt his face turn redder than what the tea had made. Mumbling some lame excuse, Abel scurried from the area. Why'd he been so embarrassed by that he didn't have a clue. He'd tripped hundreds of times and it had never bugged him before. This had been worse. Not only hadn't he meant to trip, but the second Kate found out she'd have his head. She'd more than likely prepared that tea specially for Lilith and Sister Esther. He'd gotten enough into his mouth to know she'd pulled out every trick she knew on that.

Abel tried to dray his face again. His cassock was socked and he didn't have another spare. There was no denying the fact Kate would know what'd happened. He wasn't paying attention to the hall and tripped causing a potted to crash down with him. This just wasn't going well, was it? Now he had dirt on wet cassock and Caterina would be added to the list of people after his head.

"Abel?" Lilith raced over to him. "You need to take off those glasses," her tones were stern and worried at the same time, "and get off the floor."

"I think I'll just wait here for Kate to kill me," Abel grumbled, "it's easier on Kate." _Whack_, Abel winced as Lilith hit him upside the head. "What was that for?" he demanded, staring at his beloved. Her yellow eyes flashed with anger. "What?"

"Easier on Kate? Abel, you should be more worried about injury than whatever Sister Kate will do to you," Lilith scolded, but there was a hint of worry in her.

"I'm not worried about what she'll do to me," Abel stated, sitting up and moving to replace the tree. Lilith caught his wrist. "Lilith," Abel protested, "if I don't try to clean this up, I'll be in trouble with Kate, Caterina, and the Carthage embassy."

"_You're the emperor of the empire_," Lilith stated fear etched into her voice and worry lacing the fear. "_You shouldn't have to do a servant's job. You shouldn't be worried about tea_!" her voice was steadily rising. "_You're the emperor_," her voice softened, hand touching his face. "_You should be worried about politics and your people, about the peace treaty_."

"_Lilith, I'm not the_—"

Lilith stood, working the ring from her finger. "_If you can't accept who are, then you're no longer the man I loved_," she let the ring clatter to the floor beside him. "_The man I loved would never run from his duty. He sure as hell wouldn't be acting like a servant to the humans_!" she turned on her heel and walked off down the hall. Abel stared at the ring. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, gently placing the small object in his hand. The ring was heavy. The band made from solid gold and diamonds would have cost a fortune, which they had. His mind wasn't on this. He felt numb. Lilith had just – she'd just broke off the engagement to his younger self. The soft sound of a choked sob came from the direction Lilith had gone, but he couldn't move. What had he done?

Numbly, Abel picked up the tree, patting the dirt back into place with one hand. Once done he just sat there, staring at the ring. He remembered looking everywhere for the prefect ring. He'd wanted to make the day prefect for Lilith and didn't care how much he spent on the ring. Over the years, he'd spent a fortune on the jewels he'd given her and the swords. Nothing was too good for her. Now – now he'd lost her by trying to be someone he wasn't, by trying to make the peace she'd wanted. It felt worse than the day she'd died. The hallows etched deep into his heart.

"Abel Nightroad!" Abel didn't move when Kate appeared before. "Do you know how long it took me to prepare that tea?" Kate shouted at him. Abel stood and turned away from Kate. "Don't you dare ignore me!" he started down the hall. Kate reappeared before him and he walked straight through her breaking into a run. Ripping off the glasses, he tossed them aside. The sound of them shattered followed him down the hall, but he didn't stop. The balacony came into view. Without pausing he leapt over it and fell through the hot air, landing hard on the ground. The ring still in hand, he raced away from the embassy, away from all of it! Everything he'd done, everything he'd dreamed of, everything meant nothing if Lilith didn't want it. It meant nothing to him, it meant nothing!

The sun was sinking by the time Abel reached the ruined church on the outskirts of the city. He entered the ruin which had once sheltered him and Lilith during the battle of Carthage. His knees hit the cracked ground, tears sliding down his face. Lifting his head, he shrieked at the barely visible _Ark_. The cry was torn from deep in his heart. All the pain, all the loneness, all the hurt filled it until the cry was more than that of a wounded crusnik. He shrieked until his lungs streamed for air and continued to shriek. He wanted to die. He _really _wanted to die!

* * *

><p><strong>(Read this note: <strong>All right, a quick explanation: Lilith didn't mean what she said and didn't realize Abel would react the way he did. She is still thinking of him in terms of the Abel from her time. She doesn't know or understand how fragile his mental state is. When she broke off the engagement she'd hoped to shock Abel back into being the emperor, but as you see it didn't work.

**Author's Note:** Okay, book three no longer takes place after _Vehemens_. This story has taken on a life of its own…

Also, yeah, I switched books again. It's I either want to write Thomas or Aran and Azul… sadly there is no book in which they are all in.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	10. Chapter 9: Unforeseen Intents

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 9: Unforeseen Intents<p>

The sun was rising. Lilith frowned. She'd expected Abel to come after her, trying to say he'd do better and offer her the ring again. He hadn't and that troubled her. It shouldn't have. He'd put off speaking her for days if not weeks at a time when they'd been children. This Abel seemed more conscious of how other people felt to the point he didn't care what he felt. It had frustrated her. She'd thought at first it was great to see Abel being so kind to others, but as the day had gone on he hadn't been acting like himself at all. She hadn't wanted him to change completely. She'd wanted him to the kind person she'd known he was, but not to the point he'd become a servant.

As the sun crept into the room, Lilith started to really worry. She'd have taken back the ring in a heartbeat. She really did still love him deeply. Did he? If he wasn't coming now to at least say he didn't love her, then what was wrong?

A fist wrapped against the door. Lilith jumped. Standing, she wondered if it was Abel, late as usual, as she crossed the room. When she opened the door, it wasn't Abel who greeted her but the cardinal. "Good morning, Saint Sahl, I hope I didn't wake you," Caterina said politely. "I was wondering if Abel was here," the way she said this made it a statement. The tone of her voice, though stern still held a note of concern.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Lilith confessed. "Why? Was he supposed to meet with you?"

"Yes," Caterina confirmed. "He's been late upon occasion but he's never missed a meeting in all the years I've known him. I thought he'd be with you." There was something in this woman's tone which implied she knew Lilith and Abel had been lovers. "I see I was wrong. Forgive the intrusion," Caterina bowed her head.

"Your Eminence!" Esther shouted racing down the hall. "I searched the kitchens as you asked, but Father Nightroad wasn't there. Tres reported he wasn't in his rooms or with Asthe or anyone else. He went to search the gardens."

Aran appeared, drawing everyone's attention as he stormed through the hall. Storm clouds were on his face, a broken pair of glasses in his hand and Asthe was hurrying to keep up with him. Abel's youngest stopped before Lilith and Caterina. He took her hand, his eyes locking on the finger she always wore the ring on. "What did you do?" he demanded, glaring at Lilith, his normally gentle eyes lightening.

"I don't—"

"Don't give me that crap!" Aran growled, his fangs bared. "Where's the ring? Where's the ring dad gave you?" Lilith just stared at him. Why was Aran over reacting to this? He'd seen her do something close to this before. It wasn't like Abel had never brought Aran to their secret meetings.

"Aran, you know what I did and why," Lilith began patiently. "Why are you overacting?"

"You gave him back the ring?" Aran half asked half snarled.

"Yes, why—"

Aran shouted in rage. Taking hold of her, he threw her into the wall, pinning her there. "Why don't you give back all the jewelry while you're at it? Tell him he's completely worthless in your eye, ah?" Lilith had never seen Aran like this before. She just stared at the boy she'd come to think of as a stepson.

"What are you—" Caterina stepped forward.

"Stay out of this," Aran snapped. "This is a family matter!"

"Aran," Lilith protested, "I've done this before and it's snapped him out of self depression. I don't see why you're acting this way." She truly didn't. "He needs to know he can't—"

"Can't what? Try to make the last promise, the last words he spoke to you come true? Do you have any idea what he was like after you died? Do you think he wears your cross because it's the only one he could find? He lived in the catacombs, there are tones of crosses down there."

"You're overacting," Lilith tried to move, but Aran just pushed her into the wall harder.

"Am I? He has the mental state of a suicidal!" Aran shouted. "The only reason he hasn't killed himself was because he thought bringing peace, keeping that promise would give him a purpose again and it did until now! What you just did told him all he's lived for means nothing to you, that he means nothing to you."

"He means everything to me," Lilith protested. "I just wanted him to be the emperor again, not a slave. I'm happy he cares for humans, but he was trying to do a servants work. He should be with his people, trying to get the treaty through politics not by—" Lilith cut off at the look on Aran's face.

"Who are you talking about?" Asthe asked.

"You don't get it," Aran released her. "You don't understand him at all, do you?" He shook his head, backing away. "You don't get it. He's not the emperor anymore. He can't be, not without you or Sara there with him. Seth couldn't even convince him to return."

"Count," Asthe placed her hand on Aran's shoulder, "that's a little unfair, isn't it?" Asthe might not have known who they were talking about but all of them seemed to get the jest Aran had gone too far.

"When he saw you, the smile was no longer fake." Aran looked at her, regret and anger still in his eyes, "I'd thought, perhaps he could be happy again. I was wrong." Aran turned on his heel and walked off. Lilith stared after him.

Lilith's eyes traveled to the jewelry she wore. Abel had never handled death well. If she had gone to the meeting, it meant Cain had killed her and in the process betrayed Abel and Seth. What had she done? He'd lived the past eight centuries to make her dream come true, forced himself to keep going just for that. She knew she wouldn't have had the strength to do that if he'd died. What had she done?

Without think Lilith turned from the others and started through the halls. One thought prieced the cloud: she had to find Abel. She had to find him before he tried to kill himself or something far worse happened.

xxx

The sun beat down on the desert. The warm rays couldn't reach Abel here. The cry had died hours ago, leaving only his tears. His hand rested on his revolver. Thoughts raced through his mind. It would be better if he just died. The revolver slid smoothly for the holster. The world would be better off if he just died. The gun moved towards his shoulder, his finger resting near the trigger. A familiar scent trickled into him. His eyes opened. The sound of rumble moving filled the air. The gun's muzzle pointed over his shoulder. _Bang_, his ear rang as the gun went off. In one movement he rolled. Dust, rubble, and warmed air shot past him, ripping apart of the ground.

"Now, now, that wasn't a very nice greeting, 02." The cheery voice stirred a mixture of emotions through Abel. Carefully as if it were fragile, Abel slipped the ring into his pocket. "After all these years, you shoot me at our first meeting. Talk about rude," Cain sniffed. Abel uncoiled from his position. His back was to Cain. "You're feeling rather confident if you're back's to me," Cain laughed lightly. "Now, 02, come. We have a world to destroy."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Abel's voice was hoarse, cracking with fatigue and a bitter anger. Whipping around Abel let loose several bullets. Cain flicked his wrist. The bullets slammed into the wall. Cracks cascaded from that point. Flicking open the barrel, Abel danced around the blasts of air Cain sent his. He reloaded in a fluid movement. Racing towards Cain, if any humans had been here, he would have been a blur to them. He leapt onto a bunch before jumping higher. The bench shattered. Wood sprayed across the ground.

"Come, now, 02, this is pointless," Cain titled his head to one side. "In the day, you're almost as powerless as a Methuselah is against a Crusnik."

"It goes for you as well," Abel landed atop a large slab of the ceiling. "Neither of us can activate the crusnik here." Anger roiled in him. All which had happened yesterday racing through his mind, helping to build is hate for Cain. Abel shot forward. He raced around Cain, sending a spray of bullets at his brother. He closed. Air whipped past his leg. Cain dodge, blocking a blow from Abel's hand. Abel thrust the gun towards Cain's skull. Cain leapt back.

"You really want to fight," Cain blinked mournfully at Abel. "Think of all we could achieve together, 02. This world would be recreated in our image. The image of the true gods."

"We aren't gods," Abel snarled, his fangs growing as he spoke. He raced towards Cain. Cain laughed before matching Abel's speed with his own. To a passerby it would look almost like a graceful dance. Abel trying strike Cain as he dodged and Cain trying strike Abel. The blows missed, meeting only the other's clothes, hair, or air. A blast of air slammed into Abel. His body flipped back. Pain lanced through as he struck the wall. Blood flew from his mouth. He felt several ribs pop. The ribbon caught on several jagged stones. It slithered from his hair as he slid to the rumble in a crumbled heap.

"Well, well, 02," Cain's armor clanked. The metal on his boots struck against the rubble as he ascended it to Abel. Sparks flashed from the metal and rock. "I had hoped you'd put up a bit more of a fight." The talons of Cain's glove dug into Abel skull. His hair pulled. Cain forced Abel to look into his eyes. "Just a little kiss and all your pain, all your loneness will vanish. You'll be safe within me forever." Cain leaned it.

A snarl rose in Abel. He lashed out. His foot hit Cain in the stomach. Cain grunted. The rubble under him caved and he tumbled to the ground below. Clanking filled the old church. Abel gasped, blood trickling from his mouth. Damn. Why hadn't he just let Cain kill him? Because that wasn't what Cain was after. He wanted Abel so he could activate the crusnik to one hundred percent again. With that kind of power the world would be defenseless again Cain's onslaught. Abel couldn't let that happen. No matter how much he wished to end, he couldn't let Cain destroy this world.

Cain just lay there. Abel stood. His back pressed against the wall, clutching his side. His brother was just lying there. Abel knew not how long he stood there, watching Cain. Soon the air began to cool. His wintery gaze flickered towards the holes in the ceiling. The sky was stained a bloody red. Scrapping drew Abel's attention back to Cain. Air slammed into him. Cain's eyes were a solid red. His blond hair crackling up and fangs bared in snarl of rage. Abel gasped. Cracks raced across the wall. It felt as if the _Iron Maiden _had crashed down upon him.

"**You won't escape me again**!" Cain growled, his voice barely human. The sky had started to turn velvety. The wall crumbled around Abel. A shout escaped him as he was thrown from the now collapsing church. His hair whipped before eyes. Sand involved him seconds later. It flew up around. A small carter formed in the side of a dune.

A white blur shot from the church seconds before dust rose from it. The remaining walls had caved, the ceiling crashing down. "Nano-machine, crusnik 02, release of restriction at eighty percent," Cain was shooting towards him, "activate." Abel reached out, talons ripping through his gloves, wings shredding his cassock. His hands slammed into Cain's, boots sinking into the soft sands. A snarl rose in Abel mirror by Cain's. With a mighty heave Abel threw Cain in the direction of Carthage.

"**I'm going to kill you**," Abel spread his wings. Air rushed past him. "**We'll go to Hell together. **_**Cain**_!" Lightening streaked out behind as Abel shot towards the white figure of Cain. Expositions lit up the night. Several houses crumbled to the ground. Abel drew up short, staring at the city. What the—?

"**Beautiful, isn't it**?" Cain grinned. "**The world's destruction starts with this city. The one city we couldn't take**," Abel stared at Cain in horror. "**All those you tormented us are going to die. The world is going to burn and be recreated. There's nothing you can do but join me, 02**," Cain held out one hand to Abel.

"**They've done nothing to you**," Abel snarled. "**Leave these people alone**!" he shouted at his brother. "**They're innocent**." Cain started to laugh. Black liquid poured in his hands. It melded together, growing larger and large and until a wicked black lance was clutched in his hands. Whipping around, red energy burst from the lance tip. "**No**!" Abel shot forth. His scythe wasn't forming fast enough. Damn it! Flinging his body into the attack, his wings folded around him. A cry tore from his lips. His brother cut the attack seconds before Abel's wing was shredded.

Cain grinned, laughing, his head titled to one side. He rose into the night before darting towards the embassy. A howl of rage escaped Abel. Wing trailing blood and lightening, he shot after his brother. His scythe in hand, lightening crackled down it. He swung the blade, lightening ripped through air. Cain rolled, the lightening missing him by a foot. Cain backed several feet before turning and racing off again. Abel snarled. He had to stop Cain, he just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Wow, Abel's just hitting a really bad streak of days, isn't he?

Yeah, only the crusniks and Aran are going to tell this story. No Esther or Cato doing so, sorry.

New poll up if you wish to vote. I haven't closed the other one and switch back to it later.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Crumbling, Part 2

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 10: The Crumbling, Part 2: Fall of Carthage<p>

Aran glowered. "You could've followed Tres instead of me," he snapped at Lilith. The sun was just setting. Even the prospect of shedding these clothes didn't brighten Aran's mood. Lilith was the cause of this and now – now she – gah!

"I need to apologize to him," Lilith repeated for the hundredth time that day. "I don't want him to kill himself." There was genuine concern, fear, and worry in her voice. Aran sighed. He shouldn't be too hard on her. After all he hadn't known how to react when he'd first seen Abel trip over a box. He'd not beaten down his father though as Lilith had done.

"Tres might be having better luck than we are," Aran confessed. Shaking his head, he looked towards sky. The last rays of the sun had vanished several moments ago. Silence fell over the world. A building was blasted to pieces. The walls and fire lashed out towards Aran. Pain shot through him. A mass of auburn hair flew over his vision.

A voice whispered, "Nano-machine crusnik 04 release of restriction to eighty percent, activate." Four beautiful, blue wings engulfed him, forming a protective barrier between Aran and the explosion. Two glowing, red eyes were all he could see in the darkness. "Are you all right?" Lilith asked, releasing him.

Aran shakily nodded. "Yeah," another explosion sounded nearby and was followed by another. Overhead a family white streak suddenly rolled as blue lightening lanced through the night. "Safe to say we found Abel," Aran watched as he father shot after Cain. Black blood scattered to the ground, following Abel in a thin streak. Abel swayed in the sky. One wing withering as he began to plummet.

"Abel!" Lilith launched from the ground. Abel was picking up speed, trying to spread his wings. Spreading her arms wide, Lilith embraced Abel in a tight hug. The two of them drifted to the ground, Lilith's wings acting as the only support.

"Dad, Lilith!" Aran raced over to them and knelt beside Lilith. Abel's wing looked as if it was barely holding together. "Shouldn't this have healed?" Aran glanced at Lilith, but she was whispering something to Abel who was just staring at her as if he'd not expected to see her again in his life. The language Lilith was using was one from pre-Armageddon. Aran had to carefully listen to be able to understand them.

"_I'm so sorry, Abel, I didn't mean to hurt you. In my time you would have come after me not run off_," Lilith looked at him. "_I see now, you're still the same man I love. I just – it just got to me when I saw your room assignment and then you tried picking up the tree._" This wasn't the best time to discuss this, especially with city under attack. "_I'm sorry, I know it's not—_" Abel placed a finger over Lilith's lips. Straightening, he kissed her.

"_I wasn't mad, upset, but not mad_," Abel whispered back. "Right now, I need to stop Cain before he kills everyone here," he reverted to Latin. Standing, Abel spread his left wing but groaned when he tried to move his right one. "Damn," he muttered, sounding more like himself than he had for the past day.

Lilith stood. "I'll be your wings," Abel stared at her and she smiled. "I've two more than needed after all." Abel nodded, folding his good wing in while the other draped on the ground.

"It looked as if Cain was heading for the embassy," Aran also stood. "I'll head that way on foot."

"No," Abel shook his head. "Find the agents who out and get them to head back. Caterina will need all of us there before too long, but we also need to protect the civilians."

"I'll get as many out of the city as I can," Aran smiled. Abel had just said that without a second's thought. In his time his father wanted to care about humans but he'd been struggling to let go of his hatred.

"Good luck and please be careful," Abel's red eyes glinted with worry. An uncommon emotion to see in a crusnik's eyes, then there was the fact he was speaking normally. Aran frowned. Lilith wrapped her arms around Abel. The two of them launched into the sky and shot off in the direction of the embassy. It'd take both of them to stop Cain if not Seth added to the group. Aran watched the sky for a long moment before racing off into the city.

xxx

"Are you certain you're all right?" Lilith asked over the howling wind. Abel blinked at her in confusion. What was she talking about? His wound or mental state? "No one could find you for a day, Abel, it's just… I was worried."

"I—" Abel choked on his words. He couldn't tell her he'd wanted to die after she'd broken off the engagement. She felt bad enough as it was and right now their problems could wait until after this battle. "We'll talk once Carthage is safe," he glanced at her and saw a proud smile on her face. His heart flickered. Joy replacing the pain he'd felt hours before. Did she still think what he'd been doing worthless? A flicker of hope joined to the joy at her smile. "We're coming up on the embassy!"

"Ready?" Abel nodded, sucking in air before air rushed past him. Lilith's hold had vanished completely. Pain lanced through his bad wing as he landed, rolling on the ground. Lilith was beside him in an instant, landing with a soft tap of her shoes. "Abel!" she clapped her hands over her mouth and raced over to him.

"I'm fine," standing, Abel held up a hand, "I've not stuck a landing in thirteen years, so I'm used to it."

"If you're sure…" Lilith still looked concerned.

"Lilith, stop worrying about me," Abel smiled softly at her to take the sting from his words. "The humans need us more than anything right now." Lilith nodded again, closing her eyes. Her wings seemed to shrink before vanishing in a somehow beautiful way. "Caterina should be near the certain of embassy," Abel began as he picked the lock with one long talon. As the lock clicked, the pain began to leave his wing. The wound was sealing. When the last of it vanished Abel forced the wings to wither. The whispers of the crusnik faded into the background. Strands of long silver hair fell around his face and down his back, covering the rags his cassock had become.

"Abel," Lilith's warm hand touched his face, "you shouldn't have taken this long to heal."

"We really need to focus on getting the others away from Cain," Abel pushed open the door. Stepping into the hall, Abel paused frowning. "We should split up," he stated. He didn't like the idea but it was the only they'd be certain to find Caterina and the others. Her hand wrapped around his wrist. "Lilith," Abel looked her in the eye, protesting.

Lilith's face was covered in thin shadows. "Abel, I don't think what you've done is worthless. It means a lot to me that peace is coming. I was just upset that you gave up so much for it," her soft hand touched his. Another hand was warm against his cheek.

Abel just stared at her. "Wha—?" Lilith stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips touched his. Abel closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Her scent surrounded him. It felt as if the words and actions of over a day ago, no longer mattered.

"I love you," Lilith whispered, her breath tickling his face. "Promise me you'll make it through this."

Abel pulled the ring from his pocket. Lilith stared at it. "I promise," he whispered, sliding the ring back into place on her finger. "Find help, if you can," Abel whispered to her. "We'll see each other again soon." His lips brushed hers before he turned and raced off.

The sound of Abel's boots on the ground echoed off the walls. He waited for Lilith to be out of hearing before he gasped. His shoulder hit the wall, body shaking. In all honesty he'd split up so his beloved wouldn't see him like this. The lack of blood, the lack of food, and the lack of water were getting to him. At this point he'd be unable to activate the crusnik again. He wasn't even certain he'd be able to fight at this point. Damn, damn it all! Why'd Cain have to pick now to attack?

Shaking his head, Abel straightened. It didn't matter if he'd kill himself in a fight. He had to protect Caterina and Esther. Azul was here as well. He couldn't let his son down either. Step by step Abel started off down the hall. At a snails pace he picked up speed until he'd managed a jog.

"Get away from his Holiness!" Esther's shout was faint. Abel could barely tell how far she away she was. Gritting his teeth, Abel broke into a run. His long hair whipped at his face. He turned a corner and stopped dead. Before him Esther was slumped against the wall unconscious. Caterina was hiding her younger half brother behind her. She used her body as a living a shield. It wasn't this which made Abel pause. It was the sight of Shaun.

It didn't matter! Abel snarled, launching himself at the boy. Shaun heard him. Whipping around, the flash of bullets echoed through the room. Blinding pain shot through Abel. Gasping, he fell, one knee biting into the ground. Blood trickled wounds. It dampened his cassock.

"And here you are," Shaun grinned, the gun held loosely in his hand.

"Abel!" Caterina's shout made Abel glance at her. He mouthed at her to run, but she didn't move. Damn it.

"Well, this is a great catch. Cain has plans for you: he wants to see the terrans can't be trusted, or something like that," the cold point of the muzzle on his head scent a chill through to the bone. "It's a shame I'd so looked forward to killing you, _Angel_. After the hell you gave us seven centuries ago, it's only far."

"Nano-machine," the words trickled from Abel of their own accord, "crusnik 02, release of restriction—" _whack_, Abel felt pain explode through his head. The ground struck him. Before he could take hold of Shaun, gun fire echoed through the room. Searing pain shot through his lung. Dark clouds wrapped around Abel. The next instant he was pitched into shadows. Damn it.

xxx

Lilith's shoes made no noise on the ground. She was careful not alert any to her presence here. One finger brushed across the ring. She stopped. There had been something wrong with Abel. She knew it. He'd been shaking. He shouldn't have been, but there was no denying the fact he'd felt to weak. What was wrong? Why had he taken so long to heal?

"Lilith?" the sound of a voice made Lilith jump. Whipping around, one hand on a hilt of her sword, she froze. The woman who stood before her wasn't one of Valdemar's people. Her features reminded Lilith of Asthe, but the clothes were a far older style of imperial formal wear. Then there were her eyes, her eyes weren't silted or even yellow. They were a dark brown. Her hair was cut military style and deep, red, several shades darker than Lilith's and Esther's.

"Ensign Asran, wha – how are you here?" Lilith asked.

"I could ask the same. Last I'd heard you died. Also it's duchess now, not ensign," the duchess smiled half heartedly. "Why are we in Carthage? What's going on, Lilith?"

"We're no longer in our time," Lilith began. She quickly filled the duchess in, knowing she needed help to get the people to safety.

"The emperor is here, eight centuries in the future?" the duchess stared at Lilith mouth gaping. "Not only that but he's a priest and has lived this long? That's impossible. I know the emperor was in good health, but this is just—"

"Just shocking," Aran appeared from the shadows Father Tres just behind him. "It's good to see you Athina Asran, Duchess of Kiev."

"As it is to see you Aran Fortuna, Count of Moldova," there was briskness to her tone which felt off. Lilith frowned, looking at the two she'd known as children. Athina was only a few years older than Aran, but it felt as if— "Who's the priest?"

"He's Father Tres Iqus," Aran replied, "one of dad's friends in the time." Aran turned to Lilith. "We have a problem," he began, "the Carthage government just fell. There's been announcement that all the AX, except Tres, have been captured. There is also a member of inquisition in custody, the pope, Cardinal Caterina, Asthe, Azul, and," he swallowed hard, "and dad has been captured as well. I don't know how, but Shaun somehow managed it. Carthage has fallen."

"What?" Athina snarled. Storming over to Aran, she took hold of his shirt collar. "Are you completely incompetent? You let them capture the emperor!" She threw Aran back, "Tch, I'm going after him."

"Unarmed and against Cain," Lilith stepped forward. "You wouldn't stand a chance, Athy, and you know it. We have to get you a weapon and then rescue all of the others." She glanced at Tres.

"Affirmative, current chances of success are currently two percent," the man stated bluntly.

"Fine then," Athina folded her arms across her chest. "What's the plan? And it had better not be to leave Emperor Nightlord," she scowled at this thought.

"I've no intention of leaving Abel," Lilith locked eyes with the younger woman.

"Please submit clarification: Father Abel Nightroad is a priest. Who is this Emperor Abel Nightlord you speak of?" at Tres' question Lilith looked at him. It wasn't something she wanted to explain right now.

"After we get the others back, I promise I'll clarify this matter for you, Father Tres," Lilith stated. There was no reply for Tres. "If Asthe has been captured, this means the Sword of Gae Bolg has been placed in an armory. We should get that for you to use during this battle Athina."

"This Asthe would be able to use the sword, how?" Athina asked. "Only one from my line or a crusnik has the ability to use the sword."

"Her full name and title are Astharoshe Asran, the Duchess of Kiev and Odessa," Aran stated. "She's your descendent, Athina, and a lot like you."

"Let me get this straight," Athina growled, "you not only let the emperor get captured but my descendent. What the hell kind of noble are you?"

"Enough, Athina," Lilith stepped between them. "Let's just focus on getting them back. Tres," she looked at the short priest, "do you have any idea where their weapons well be held?"

"Positive," Tres turned from them and started down the hall.

"A man of few words, I like him," Athina grinned before starting after him. Aran just sighed and smiled at Lilith before they followed as well. Lilith only hoped Abel would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Yeah I added another OC: Athina Asran, Asthe ancestor.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Crumbling, Part 3

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 11: The Crumbling, Part 3: Emperor Nightlord?<p>

The sound of scissors cutting through hair filled the air. Abel groaned. "Hold still!" snapped a voice. His eyes flew open. A clump of silver hair fell past his eyes. "There," turning, Abel saw Cato scowling down at him. He held a pair of scissors. "I'd much rather stick this into your eye, but that other crusnik would sooner kill me." He sniffed. "All right, you can finish dressing him," Cato turned and started for a door.

"Cato, wait," Abel tried to move. The scent of Death Hunters was all around. Their hands held him in place. "I never meant it," he called after the boy. "To kill those people, I never meant to!"

"Like I care what you 'meant' to do and what you didn't," Cato grinned over his shoulder. "I still look forward to day I wipe your species from the face of the Earth." With those words Cato left the cell. Abel made to go after him. He was pulled back the Death Hunter forced him into his white coat. The usual belt was nowhere to be seen instead it was the old one. The one he'd left on the _Ark_. The buckle was two triangles placed together as a six sided star. Before Abel could try to react again, a heavy cape was slung over his shoulders. Again it was an item he'd left on the _Ark_, a Nightlord's cape. Not just any Nightlord's cape but his old one. The black, metal fingers marked it as such. What…? Gloves were shoved onto his hands. The Nightlord symbol was emblazed on their backs and stood out against the white.

Abel's arms were forced behind his back. Strong cuffs pinched his skin and were soon added by two more. Each was that meant to hold a Methuselah. The three made it so not even a crusnik could break free of them. Abel was pushed from the cell by the Death Hunters. He stumbled, legs unsteady. The pain in him was immense. He could've sworn there was massive bump on his head where Shaun had struck him.

The Death Hunter pushed to move faster. "I got the message," Abel snapped too hungry to really care what came from his mouth. The Death Hunter threw him into a banquet hall. Stumbling, one of them caught him before throwing him head long into the table. Gasping, eyes watering with pain Abel felt warm blood trickling from his nose.

"Wha—?" he glanced up to see Asthe was bound on the floor next to him. Caterina was on his other side with Alessandro trembling next to her. Azul was on Asthe's other side, tugging to no avail at his restraints. Along the right wall were Leon, William, Esther, and Petro who were also bound in chains. "Tovarish, what the hell? Those are the clothes of emperor." He hadn't noticed.

"Abel," Caterina looked at him as he moved so he knelt beside her. "Can you break your restraints?" she whispered the words so only Abel and Asthe could hear her.

"He's a terran," Asthe hissed, "and you're asking him to break his restraints."

Abel ignored Asthe. "No," he replied, trying not to taste his blood, "they placed three meant for Methu – vampires on me. I wouldn't be able to break them even if I wanted to."

"Is another crusnik behind this then? I can't imagine Lilith harming you or your sister," Caterina kept her voice low. "Is it possible…" she trailed off.

"_Cain_," Abel growled his brother's name, "I chased him into the city, but lost him. He's the one behind this."

"Cain? I thought you and your sister killed him?" Caterina breathed.

"I thought so too," Abel muttered, "guess we were wrong." His eyes were locked on the open doors. No was coming. Cain hadn't made an appearance yet. What was Cain waiting for? Could it be possible he was in the coffin right now?

"What's a crusnik? And that doesn't explain why you're dressed like the emperor," Asthe glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Azul snorted. It sounded as if Abel's eldest wanted to tell Asthe Abel had been the emperor.

"I don't know," Abel managed a laugh, "perhaps they thought it'd make for a good joke when you hit me."

"You're lucky Mein Herr has such an interest in you," Dietrich stated from somewhere are the table, "otherwise you'd be dead by now, Father Nightroad." He moved around the table and, grinning, pointed a dagger at Abel's throat.

"Get away from the emperor, terran scum!" a shout sounded from the doorway.

Dietrich stepped away from Abel. "Who are you?" he asked, looking rather bored at the figure in the door. Abel gaped. Was that – could that be—?

The woman in the door grinned. She looked so much like Asthe it was almost like looking into a picture. In her hand she held a fully active Sword of Gae Bolg. "I am Athina Asran and you've picked on the wrong person's emperor!"

Athina glanced at Abel. He scowled at her before mouthing several words to her, _I have faith in you_. Athina grinned, having gotten the message. Shifting his position as Athina raised the long lance like device, Abel leapt from the ground. Somehow he flipped into the air just as the sword sent a blot of green energy at him. Twisting, Abel felt the heat of the energy as it melted his restraints. Landing, he glared at Athina.

"Did I hit you? You look highly displeased, Majesty," Athina asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm not—" Abel began.

"Get them!" Death Hunters swarmed around the room.

"Switching for search mode to combat mode, target in sight," gun fire echoed through the room. Tres entered the room, firing on any enemy that moved.

"Dad!" Aran shouted. Turning Abel only just caught his revolver.

"Abel, Athina, free the others," Lilith ordered as she raced into the room. One silver blade flashed. "Abel!" she sent a bag his way. Tying his gun to his belt, Abel caught the bag with his other hand. Judging by the weight and the fact Petro's screamer struck out of it, it held everyone's weapons.

Abel raced over to Caterina while Athina knelt behind Asthe. Out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw Athina break Asthe's restraints. "I believe this is yours," Athina grinned. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed it." Asthe just stared at Athina as she took the Sword of Gae Bolg.

"Abel?" Abel looked at Caterina as the chain broke in his fingers. "Why did she call you the emperor?"

"I don't know," Abel whispered, making damn sure Athina wouldn't hear him. He moved to Alessandro and broke the pope's chains. Tres was already before them, guarding both Alessandro and Caterina. "Stay here, I'll get the others."

"There, not that you deserve to be free, Fortuna," Abel glanced at Athina and Azul.

Azul rubbed his wrists. "You need to learn the meaning of the word tact, Athina," he stated. "You seriously have that of a rampaging elephant. Did you at least think before entering here?"

"Humph, who needs tact? It's more fun this way," Athina grinned. It seemed Athy was just as Abel remembered her. It was strange but it was still good to see her again.

"Duke!" Abel called before reaching into the bag. He tossed Azul his sword. Catching it, Azul leapt to his feet.

"By the way, that's the not the emperor. It's some crazy priest who just looks like him and has the same first name," Azul grinned. Athina scowled as if saying, _I seriously doubt that, but I'll play along_. Abel let out a breath of relief.

"So, Toravish, the duke just said you look like the emperor," Abel jumped at the sight of Asthe in his path.

"Eh? Hi there, Asthe, I umm," Abel leapt back but was too slow. "Wha—" She ripped the cape from him.

"No one wears the Nightlord symbol but a Nightlord!" Asthe glared at him. "Take off the gloves and belt or I'll take them off for you." Was she serious? He really was Nightlord… The only way was to reveal this. Abel opened his mouth closed it and opened it again. Sighing, he slipped off the gloves before unbuckling the belt.

"I wasn't even the one who put them on," Abel complained. "Some random kid thought I was this Nightlord person. I must look a lot like him or something." _Whack_, Abel gasped, falling to his knees and clutching his head. "Aw, Asthe, that really hurt!"

"Would you two stop goofing off," Leon snapped, "and free us?" Abel leapt to his feet, nearly falling again as pain lanced through his body. Damn wounds! Racing over the others, he tripped before getting to them. Quickly he undid Leon's bindings. "About time, Four-eyes," Leon reached into the bag, snagging out his ring. _Whack_, Abel was flung back into the wall. Blood filled his mouth and his cheek burned. "That's for taking forever." Forget the enemy, why not just beat up Abel? Abel wiped some of the blood from his face.

Turning to Petro, Abel broke the bonds on him as well. Petro grabbed his streamer. His long blue-silver hair whipped out behind as the man, taller than Abel, leapt to his feet shouting, "Holiness, I'll protect you!" Abel sighed. At least Petro hadn't hit him.

Abel moved to William. "Are you all right, my friend?" William asked as Abel snapped the bindings.

"Hey, no need for the enemy to hit me now," Abel laughed. Abel passed William his cane, "We'd better join the battle," he pouted. Abel made to stand. William raced off, pulling his sword from his cane. Sheer blinding agony coursed through Abel's body. He gasped, collapsing to one knee. One hand was over his punctured lung. It'd been so easy to act for a bit there, but it was getting hard to breath again.

"Abel," Lilith appeared from nowhere. Sheathing her swords, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We need to get out of here," Lilith called to the others, pulling Abel from the ground. Lilith helped Abel to the others. "Come on," her breath tickled his ear. Abel managed a weak smile.

"Retreat!" Caterina's voice rose over the clamor. The others pulled back, surrounding Caterina and Alessandro. Abel was vaguely aware they'd stopped in the hall. "Francesco," Abel moved. Sure enough Francesco stood in the hall with several of the Orden and Inquisition. "What are you doing?"

"A treaty with the empire, sister?" Francesco asked, "Honestly, did you think I'd play dead and let this atrocity come to pass. I've over looked you keeping that monster," he pointed at Abel, "only because you kept him on leash. This is taking it too far."

"Leash? Monster?" Athina growled. "Watch your tongue, terran, or you'll find it ripped from your head."

"Athy," Abel called her to order without Caterina or any of the humans hearing him.

Francesco smiled, but ignored Athina's threat. "How would you get away with killing me?" Caterina demanded. "Alec is here, not to mention most of my agents." Her voice was tight. She seemed to have not taken too kindly to what Francesco had said about Abel.

"A monster can go on a rampage quite easily," Francesco stated. "It wouldn't be the first time in history. Correct, Father Nightroad? Or do you prefer—"

"Cut the crap," Leon snapped. "I'm getting really sick of hearing you talking."

"The Methuselah here, take a human and jump out the window," Lilith instructed them. "We'll make a run for it." Her voice was so low only those close to her would be able to hear her." Abel began to drift away. His mind was retreating for the pain. Air rushed past him but he hardly noticed. Darkness wrapped around him, pulling him into the comforting numbness of its embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Yep, Francesco betrays them and Abel passes out again. You'll more on the betrayal in the next few chapters.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	13. Chapter 12: On the Edge of the Past

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 12: On the Edge of the Past<p>

"How is he?" From where Abel hovered between the bliss of darkness and awareness of the waking world, he could hear voices. "He hasn't woken and it's been over a day," it was Caterina.

"I need to speak with William and Aran," Lilith stated. "You said William knows the most on Crusnik physiology in this time, right?"

"Only from the tests Abel lets him perform," Caterina replied. "Kate isn't allowed to treat Abel. He didn't want too many to discover the truth," she explained.

Lilith sighed. "Very well, I'll find them and speak with them," Abel heard the door open. "Athy, what are you," Lilith's voice dropped so Caterina couldn't hear her, "what are you doing here? No one knows much about Abel's past. Caterina knows his age and the fact he's a crusnik but nothing else."

Athy's reply was just as low, "That doesn't change the fact he's my emperor and my friend. I want to be here for him." There was a pause. "Is something wrong?"

"Just don't..." Lilith sighed, "All right, as long as you don't give away the fact he's our emperor." The next moment the door snapped closed. Lilith's scent lingered in the room but it was starting to fade. Abel's heart sank. The sound of another chair being dragged to the bed followed.

"You're a friend of his from the past?" Caterina asked. "You're name's Athy?"

"No, it's Athina," Athy replied. "Umm, Abel," there was hesitation before Athy said his name, "gave me the nickname Athy the day we meet. It might be hard to believe but he was only in his late forties then."

"You knew back before he joined the Vatican then," Caterina stated.

"If you tell me how you meet him, I'll tell you my story," Athy said and Abel could just imagine the grin on her features.

"It's a deal," Caterina began to tell Athy what had happened thirteen years ago. Her and Abel's struggles against the Orden and Shadow, then how the two of them had started the AX together. It wasn't a short tale, but Abel still listened. He might not be able to awaken but listening to this tale was heartening in someway. It reminded of why he stayed with Caterina. It reminded him of how much she'd grown over the years.

Abel began to drift off as Athy began to tell Caterina about the past. His mind pulled him into those long ago years. Athy had been born at the start of the Mars Civil War, but he hadn't met her until eighteen years later.

Mars colony, 2138:  
><em>Bang, bang, bang<em>, Abel stopped at the sound of gun fire. A frown creased his lips. Odd, normally he was the only who here this early. No one else normally bothered with the shooting range. Well not in the middle of the night.

"Damn it!" the scrapping of boots followed the shout of frustration. "Why can't I hit it? I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I hold the gun like I was told, I aim it, and still miss the dumb target!" Abel moved until a young lady came into view. It was her again, the young Asran girl. He'd seen her here every day since she'd failed her first fire arms test. "I won't go home until I hit the target," she muttered, hoisting the gun. Several gun shot rang through the air. Each time she flinched at the sound. This caused the bullet to strike away from where she'd been aiming. The scent of blood tinged the recycled air of the colony. Her finger dripped with blood. "Damn it!" she screeched. "I might as well stop trying to be a soldier!"

"Your problem is you keep flinching," Abel stated, stepping from the shadows. Recruit Asran jumped. Whipping around, she stared at him before her face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Hold your gun with both hands and ignore the noise," he told her as he walked over to stand beside her. Pulling out his gun, he showed her position. He hadn't used it since he was five but he still knew it. Quickly he let loose several shots. Each one struck the target's center.

"L-Lieutenant-Colonel," Asran bowed her head. "I didn't see you there, sir," she mumbled. "I should go," she turned but Abel caught her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Abel told her, trying to make his normally icy voice kind. "Most people still jump at the sound of a gunshot. You grew up during the war, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. She didn't turn, she didn't move. She just stood there as shame rolled off her in great waves.

"Hmm, try the position I just showed you," Abel instructed her. Nodding, she moved into the position and fired. Once more she flinched. The bullet stuck the wrong target. "Let me see your finger." The girl stiffened before giving him her finger. Abel wiped some of the blood onto a cloth before wrapping a bandage around the wound.

The rest of the night was spent with Abel trying to help her. He gave her pointers and even managed to get her to wear ear plugs to see if that would help. No matter what he did, her aim just seemed to worsen.

The hours seemed to slip past. "It's hopeless!" the girl shouted, throwing down the weapon. Abel frowned. It might not be the girl who was the problem, but the gun. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, sir. It's just that, I don't think I can become a soldier." She sat down, hugging her legs to her. "If I can't shoot there's no hope."

"The problem is the gun," Abel told her, picking up the weapon. "Not in the sense the weapon in faulty, but another sense," he was careful not to say she was scared of guns. "Return here tomorrow night. I'll have a solution then."

"But, sir," she was on her feet in a second, "surely you don't want someone like me in your military?"

"Hmm," Abel looked at her in question. "You're Athina Asran, correct?" she nodded. "I see no reason to keep you from the military if it is the life you wish." Athina stared at him, her mouth open. "One more thing: do you mind if I call you Athy?" Athina wasn't a bad name, it was just he had a strange urge to call her Athy and not Athina.

"Wha – of course not!" Athy exclaimed, seeming caught off guard by his request. Abel nodded to her before he left.

The next evening Abel could hear the gunfire clearly. Athy seemed to have arrived here early again. Stopping by the fence, Abel watched the girl for several long moments.

"Athy," at the sound of his voice Athy jumped. The gun clattered to the ground. Abel smiled at her. "Here, try this."

"Isn't that one of the prototypes brought over from Earth?" Athy breathed, staring at the rod Abel held.

"The Sword of Gae Bolg," Abel confirmed. "I added you genetic code to it. The weapon will activate if you wish it to."

"But, I don't even have a rank yet,"Athy stated, gaping at Abel. "Weapons like this are put on reserve for the command staff only. The UN wouldn't—"

"We're Mars military, Athy, not the UN," Abel said with patients. "This means the weapons don't need to be held in reserve any more. Besides, I prefer guns, Cain prefers his sword, Seth her daggers and knives, and Lilith, well Lilith has never really enjoyed fighting."

"But-but," Athy stammered.

"Just try and see if it works for you," Abel pressed. Turning, he activated the weapon. "This is how it's fired." The beam of light lit up the area. In the next instant one of the targets was completely dissolved.

"Not even a sound," Athy breathed.

"Now, you try," Abel deactivated the weapon, passing it to Athy. She swallowed before lifting the weapon. "Don't be scared," Abel urged, "keep your breathing even." The weapon activated. Athy took a deep breath, inhaling through her noise and slowly exhaling through her mouth. As she exhaled, the beam lit up the space again. It flew across the space, slamming into a targets center. The target vanished being replaced by a new one. "I hit it. I really hit it!"

"Well done," Abel stepped out of the safe zone. "Now, hit the target without hitting me." He stopped far enough away from her she could still see the target, but it would be harder to hit it.

"What? But, sir, what if I hit you? I can't do it. It's impossible!"

"You can control the beam, Athy," Abel stated. "Besides: I have faith in you." Athy looked at if she was about to argue before she snapped her mouth shut. Several long moments passed before she fired. The beam shot passed Abel. Several silvery strands of hair were disintegrated. The beam slammed into the target's center. "See?" Can't do it? Why did every say they couldn't do it?

xxx

"He just needs blood?" Athy's question drew Abel back to the present. "Don't crusniks normally keep up with drinking the required blood to live?"

"In the past yes," Aran replied, "but after Lilith died," there a pause in which Aran had no doubt glanced at Lilith, "Abel started to lengthen the time between sating the thirst. If he doesn't get some soon, he will enter another state of hibernation."

"Now wouldn't be a good time for that," Athy stated. "There are two Methuselah in this room and another two outside of it. There's plenty of blood here. How much does he need?"

"Just enough to deaden the thirst," Lilith put in before Aran could reply. "It'll get him out of the danger zone and won't make him drink more than what he needs." There was a grunt from Aran.

Their voiced faded into the background. The taste of sweet blood trickled into Abel's mouth. It wasn't Aran's it didn't taste like ash. If Abel could've moved he would've no doubt attacked Athy. From where he hovered on the verge of unconsciousness Abel wondered if Asthe's blood also tasted this sweet. Athy was first generation Methuselah… no, he couldn't think this way. The blood tasted so good though. It was still blood. It was still wrong! But it tasted _so_ good. The need to drink his fill washed over him. Abel's eyes flew open, bleeding red as his fangs grew. Two strong hands took hold of him. It wasn't a Methuselah. He could've easily over powered one. A growl rose in him. He wanted the blood. He could smell the fresh, sweet scent. He wanted it!

"Abel!" it was Lilith. He shrieked, fighting against her hold. The blood smelled so good. He wanted it! His bloodied teeth flashed, eyes wild with the thirst. One hand moved from him. The next instant it was back. Mind clouded by the need for blood, another scent, a disorienting scent hit him.

"Lilith, wha—" Abel bit down on Lilith's already blood wrist. The bland taste filled his mouth. The blood sent a jolt to his brain. A groan escaped Abel. He released Lilith.

"Better?" Lilith asked, smiling at him. It wasn't the first time he'd bitten her. A terrible feeling washed over him. Abel wanted to hide his face, but he didn't. Damn it, he could've really hurt someone. What had come over him? "No one was hurt," Lilith told him, her voice kind, gentle, and loving.

That didn't really make Abel feel any better about it. If Lilith hadn't been here, he could have easily harmed Athy and his son. That was the last matter Abel wanted to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Okay thing is going on with the site. If you get several e-mails, I'm sorry. When I first updated this it didn't show up at all, so I deleted the chapter and tried to update again. If it works you'll know and so will I... hopefully.

Poor Abel, he went so long without blood the need for it is making him forget his human part.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Verge of Exile

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 13: The Verge of Exile<p>

Abel sat within the main room aboard the _Iron Maiden II_. He'd only just learned their group had gotten away thanks to Petro's help. Abel shuddered to think if the man had chosen to side with Francesco, but it seemed Petro was only interested in serving his Holiness.

Sighing, Abel turned a page in the book. The rustle sounded distant. He wasn't really reading the book. He, like all the others in the room, was waiting to hear news from Rome. Caterina had vanished well over an hour ago. She was speaking with other cardinals no doubt telling them what had happened and that Alessandro was safe and sound.

The boy was seat nervously at a table with William and Petro. Lilith and Athy had vanished after they were certain Abel was fine. He'd looked for Lilith but no one had known where she went. Aran and Azul were staying close to Abel. Azul was leaning against the wall, cleaning his sword while Aran sat beside Abel, watching the people in the room. It felt more like Abel had two over protective guard dogs than anything else.

Abel could hear someone sneaking up on him. He didn't move, just pretend he could hear. The weight of an armor across his shoulders made Abel jump and cry out in shock. "So, majesty—" Abel made to leap up, causing both him and Athy to tumbled to the metal floor. All of this he did purposely to make Athy shut up.

The book slid across the ground. "Don't call me 'majesty,' Athy," Abel hissed in her ear. "I'm not the emperor." She smiled as him as if saying, _Right? And I'm not an Asran_. Abel smiled in return. It was hard not to scowl at her.

"You can't just—"

"Abel!" a sharp voice snapped. Abel leapt to his feet, pushing up his glasses. "What did you just do to our guest?" Kate demanded, glaring at him.

Abel just stared at Kate at a loss for words. He could've said something, but didn't, just stared at her. Damn it. Damn this act to hell. It was hard enough keeping his sons and Lilith from wrecking it without adding in Athy. Not that he hated seeing them again. It was wonderful to see all of them again. Now if only Tabitha was here.

"Abel," Caterina's voice made Abel look towards her office. She stood, looking at the scene with indifference. It was plain this normal action of Kate and Abel wasn't on her mind. "I need a word with you in my office." Abel hesitated, glancing at Kate and Athy before he moved towards Caterina. She ushered him into the office before shutting the door with a snap.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked. Turning, he froze at the sight of her expression. "What happened?" Abel touched her shoulder with a light, caring touch, the touch of a good friend.

Caterina looked at him with pain in her eyes. She started to tell him of the brief meeting she'd had with the other Cardinals. Abel nodded and listened. None of it was good news. It seemed the Cardinals believed Francesco's story on Caterina and the AX with the aid of the empire killing Alessandro. Even with the boy alive they'd chock it up to some sorcery. There was no possible way to get the Cardinals to see the truth. Well not in the amount of time given to them.

"He's going to broadcast the fact we're now wanted to every nation," Caterina continued. "I don't know what to do," Caterina sighed, her head in her hands. "All we've worked for gone in minutes. Centuries of work on your end shattered because of me. I'm sorry, Abel, I've messed everything up."

"None of this is your fault," Abel rested his hand on hers as he took the seat opposite her. In fact it was more his than hers. Abel should've known Cain would've found someway to turn the Vatican on them. "Right now we need to focus on what to do before the announcement is made. The sooner we've a plan in place the better off and the safer everyone will be."

"I don't know what I would've done without you," Caterina looked into Abel's eyes. Her gaze filled with hope and despair all at once. "What did you have in mind?" her demeanor changed abruptly. She was back to being his boss, her voice stern and commanding.

Abel smiled. He started to go over all the scenarios he could think of happening. As with when they made plans for any other mission, Caterina listened intenetly and would interrupt whenever she had a question or something to add to the plans and scenarios.

"At this point fleeing to the empire is our only option," Caterina stated with a heavy sigh. Abel just put this in as a choice. He hadn't actually meant for her to choose it. Though, now he thought on it, she was right. "Human nations are more likely to turn us in out of fear of war with the Vatican."

"And the empire has already been placed as an enemy by Francesco's case against us," Abel added. His glasses rested on the wooden desk, his gloved hand beside them.

The office was a smaller version of the one Caterina had back in Rome. Instead of a window to Abel's right there was a door which led into Caterina's chambers. The office was large enough for only six people and Caterina to be in it and that was pushing it. Two would've had to sit with other four standing cramped behind them.

"We'd have to clear it with Asthe," Abel continued, rubbing his eyes. "As a high ranking member of the Methuselah court she might be able to get an audience with her Majesty Augusta Vradica. If not…" Abel trailed off. "This is extremely risky. The empire won't want to risk war with the Vatican, not after what happened the last time."

"We'll see what the Duchess has to say on this matter," Caterina rose. "Abel," she paused, about head for the door, "I'd like you to drop the act." He stared at her and a complete loss for words. "As of now we're no longer members of the Vatican. You're no longer held to the order my father gave you. I don't want you to have to continue being someone you're not."

"Is it an order or a suggestion?" Abel asked, already knowing what it was.

"Both," Caterina replied before continuing to the door. "Tres," she'd stepped from the room, but Abel's eyes were on his glasses. "Find Astharoshe Asran and bring her here. Tell her my second and I wish to speak with her."

"Affirmative," the sound of Tres moving off soon followed.

What felt like only moments later, Asthe entered the room. As ordered Abel withheld the urge to pick up his glasses or say something which would make it clear he wasn't Caterina's second.

"You asked to see me?" Asthe asked, stifling a yawn. Her yellow, sleep clouded gaze passed over Abel without notice. She did a double take, "Tovarish? What are you doing here? I was told it would be the AX's second not you!"

"Abel has been my second since Know Faith was killed," Caterina explained.

"What? This idiot is Crusnik?" Asthe demanded, gaping at them. "This isn't funny." For the first time in Abel was seeing Asthe without his glasses blurring her. She looked a lot like Athy. It her hair had stayed red, he suspected they could've passed as twins or really close sisters.

"Discussing whether or not I'm Caterina's second in command isn't why you were asked here," Abel spoke in his normal voice, the voice he'd used when he'd first meet Caterina.

"My half brother, Cardinal Francesco, is going to make an announcement the entire AX as well as myself have killed Alec with the aid of the empire," Caterina explained.

This snapped Asthe's attention to maters at hand. "You mean that man is framing both the AX and empire for a crime which hasn't even happened? Why not just take the pope to Rome? Prove he still lives?"

"Doing so would imply witchcraft," Abel said bluntly. "If we took his Holiness to Rome he'd be killed in minutes when Francesco declares sorcery is at work. No matter how good the AX agents who are here are, we don't stand a chance against the entire Vatican military."

Asthe stared at him. "What – I don't – what happened to you? You're suddenly a completely different person," it seemed Asthe was struggling to find words.

"With the AX on the run, an order Abel was given thirteen years ago no longer applies," Caterina explained.

"We need your help," Abel glanced at Caterina. He silently told her they could explain this later to everyone. "The moment the announcement is made, this ship will be attacked. Even if we stayed in natural territory they wouldn't hesitate to destroy us," Abel explained. "The most likely scenario is there is an Inquisition ship following us just out of Kate's sensor range. The next would be an ambush is waiting for us to reenter Vatican territory. Out of the two, the first is more likely."

"Francesco doesn't care if he sparks a war with empire," Caterina put in. "In fact, he'll be aiming for it."

"The problem now lies within the fact you're aboard the vessel as well as the fact he's pointed blame on the empire for the pope's 'death,'" Abel added. "If we're attacked with you still onboard a war will become unavoidable. The empire will retaliate because one of their nobles was killed."

"We're on the verge of a treaty with the Vatican!" Asthe looked from Abel to Caterina and back again. "What you're saying is the Vatican would willing break that treaty?"

"No," Abel stated, "Francesco never approved of peace. With the way events are unfolding the likelihood of peace is now next to nothing. No matter what you chose to do, what actions you take on this information, war will breakout between humans and Methuselah once more." He'd been unable to stop it. How was he ever going to face Lilith now? His last promise had just shattered into tiny pieces.

"If you're given protection and leave the ship now, it'll put off the war," Caterina put in, "but not for long."

Asthe stared at them. After what felt like ages she asked, "What about you? If what you say is true, then you're not going to be welcomed in any terran cities."

"The _Iron Maiden _is a battle ship," Abel explained. "We'll be able to stay air born for a time and protect our position. Eventually we'll be overwhelmed and killed or captured." Another war, another damned war. Why did it have to happen now when peace was so close? Abel's hands balled into fists by his glasses and on his leg.

"There has to be away to get all of you out!" Asthe shouted. "If the pope lives we could end the war faster."

Abel wasn't listening. Visions of the past, of blood, lose, and war clouded his mind. His hands trembled. He'd hoped to never see another war again. For the past thirteen years he'd hoped – but now that hope was gone. All he could do was try to protect the pope and Caterina. Then there was Lilith, his beloved Lilith. What would she think?

"What if you ran to the empire?" Asthe's question jolted Abel from his thoughts.

"No!" Abel shouted, looking at her sharply. "Do you have any idea what that would tell the Vatican? It'd tell them what Francesco's told them was true." He wanted his friends to live, but the price – the terrible price.

"Abel," Caterina tugged his sleeve, "if she's offering to help us, we have to take it."

Abel stared at her. He was an exile from the empire. It'd been wrong for him to return even for that short time. Then the terrible risk – Abel had explained this scenario to Caterina, but she still wanted to take it. Why?

"You're right, not matter the message it sends, you, all of you, will be safer there," Abel looked into Caterina's eyes. "I'll go with the _Iron Maiden _to the boarder. Once there I'll draw the Inquisition and Orden away from you." He stood.

"Abel, you're coming with us, all the way," Caterina was on her feet now as well.

"I won't – no, I _can't_ return to the empire, Caterina," Abel couldn't bring himself to look at her. "The mission into the empire was the only exception I could justify. This time – I can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asthe demanded.

"Abel, you said your sister lives in the empire. You could go to her," Caterina began.

"My place is among humans now," Abel replied. "I'll do everything I can in human territories to slow the war. It'll buy you sometime," with those words, Abel slipped from the room.

xxx

Several hours had passed. Abel stood at a window watching the moons. The announcement had yet to come, but he knew it was only a matter of time. No doubt the announcement would be made in the morning.

"Abel?" it was Lilith. Abel didn't turn. "Caterina just approached me. She told me you weren't coming with us to the empire." A warm hand took his. "The empire is still your home no matter how many years have passed. Why not come home?"

"I promised you there'd be peace," Abel whispered. He couldn't look at her. "I promised you that night. Even if we couldn't be together I'd make that dream a reality. I'm sorry," he slipped his hand from hers; "I failed you."

"You didn't fail, Abel," Lilith kissed him on the cheek. "You did more than I could've ever dreamed."

"It's time you went home, dad," Aran entered the small long room with Azul and Athy at his side. "Haven't you spent enough time in self-imposed exile? You're home is in the empire."

"You're only family is there, Seth," Azul added in. "Besides, you're place is as a lord of the night. You're our father, not just Aran's and mine but all of the Methuselah. No other father would've made such scarifices for his children. Isn't time you returned to them? To your great some odd grandkid, Ion?"

"As a child of the night, I'm saying return to the empire," Athy smiled at Abel. "You're our real leader, the only emperor."

"I can't return," Abel protested. "I have to protect—"

Lilith's finger over his lips cut him off. "Abel, you've paid for the crimes 02 committed. Go home. The promise doesn't matter anymore." Abel stared at her, "What matters now is the safety of everyone on this planet: Methuselah, human, and crusnik alike. You can't do that as a priest or an exile."

"You won't be alone either," Aran stepped forward. "You still have three of your nobles with you."

"You still have your sons and me," Athy folded her arms across her chest. "We'll show your brother you're not to be messed with."

"But – I – I," Abel stared at them before he bowed his head. "I'll go with you, but I don't think it's wise I ever return as a Nightlord."

"Pft," Athy flicked her wrist, "you're a Nightlord no matter how much time's past. You can't change that fact, Majesty." Abel just shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> There is no longer going to be a book 3 to this series. They got meshed into one book in my notes. I'm sorry about that, but it just sort of happened. Also there are three stories I am focusing on besides my novel: this one, _Vehemens_, and _A Brighter Night_. I'm not going to start the other books I have planned until two of theses three are complete.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	15. Chapter 14: Announcement

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 14: Announcement of Lies and Truth<p>

"Caterina?" Abel knocked on her door. It was late. Despite the hour he could hear the scratching of Caterina's pen against paper.

"Enter," Caterina called. Abel turned the knob and slipped into the room. "Abel? I thought you'd retired by now." She set down the pen. "What's wrong?"

"Lilith cornered me and convinced me to go with you to the empire," Abel said bluntly. "I just don't want to cause problems for the AX in the empire."

"Why? You and Esther only reported the Orden as being a problem while there last," Caterina gestured for Abel to take his usual seat. He did so.

"It's not that. The last time I didn't speak with the empress. My sister got the message to her instead," it was a lie. Seth was empress, but still… He clasped his hands before him. "Back when the emperor was still the ruler of the empire, I – I was banished for war crimes. I didn't betray the empire, but what I did was unforgivable," Abel's hands tightened. The knuckles popped.

"What do you mean?" Caterina asked. "I know you're old, but—" her eyes widened. "You were on the empire's side during the Vampire-Human War?"

Abel nodded. "Afterwards I took Lilith's place in the Vatican not only to protect humans and make her dream come true but in the hopes of redeeming myself. It was never to redeem myself in anyone's eyes but my own. I thought if I could save more people than I'd killed I might be able to forgive myself." His sister had forgiven him. It seemed Lilith had as well, but he still couldn't forget or forgive himself.

Silence fell between them. "Is returning to the empire really such a bad idea?" Caterina asked.

"I don't know," Abel shook his head. "Seth wanted me to return. She said I was forgiven, but I just don't know. I haven't spoken with the empress…" he trailed off. "Caterina, what I did back then it makes Leon look like a cuddly kitten who just ripped the currents."

"But it was the crusnik, wasn't it? I know 02 has made you do terrible things in the past. Whatever you did was caused by 02, right?"

"That's no excuse," Abel shook his head. "I could've stopped it at any moment, but I just stood back and watched. It doesn't matter if it was 02 or me. At that one moment it was neither of us and both at the same time."

"You don't have to tell me what happened back then," Caterina smiled at him. It was a rare smile. It was the smile of a friend. "Were you highly ranked back then? Aran said something about all Lilith's jewelry being from you."

Abel's lips twitched. "I was in the same class as many nobles are now," Abel replied. He sighed, he might as well her this much at the very least. "Azul and Aran are – were my sons." Silence greeted these words. "I adopted them when Azul was eight and Aran five."

"And Athina?" Caterina asked.

"A good friend," Abel replied, "she was under my command in the military. I used to teach her how to aim correctly. Actually Asthe reminded me of her: full of spirit and the desire to prove their loyalty to the empire."

"So they're all people from the past? From your past?" Caterina asked.

"Yes," Abel nodded. "All of them I knew as children. Athy was the first child born with the virus in her system. A first generation Methuselah."

"Would they follow your command over Lilith's or someone else's?" Caterina asked.

"I don't know," Abel frowned. "Aran might, if I asked him to, but Azul and Athy are another story entirely." Abel shook his head. "Francesco's due to make that announcement in an hour or so. You should try to get some rest."

"As should you," Caterina smiled at him, a knowing glint in her eyes. He made to stand, "Abel," he looked at her, returning to his seat, "I'll need you and Lilith to head into the next town we go over. The two of will have to buy clothes, civilian clothes for everyone. I have a set as does William, but Alec, Leon, Tres, Brother Petro, and Sister Esther don't."

"We should nearly be at the next city now," Abel replied. "Lilith and I should be able to get in and out before the announcement is made." Or so Abel hoped. There was really no telling when Francesco was going to make the announcement. Abel had made an estimate but it could be off by several hours.

"Be careful, Abel, I would rather have you return safely with nothing than have news of your death delivered to me."

Abel gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm always careful," Abel stood and slipped from the room. Always wasn't exactly the way he should've said that. He didn't want to have Caterina worried about him as well as all the other matters she was worried about.

"I do hope you told her you're going to the empire," Lilith was leaning against the wall when Abel exited.

"You tell me?" Abel half challenged, half teased. As a crusnik – no, as a test tube child, Lilith's hearing was superhuman. It had been inhanced further when she'd become a crusnik making her hearing better than even a Methuselah's. She would've been able to hear the entire conversation.

"We should head into the town before the others try and stop us," Lilith fell into step beside Abel. You'll have to change, my love," she wrapped her arms around his. "You're white coat should be in the rooms your _sharing_ with Leon and William," there was a note in Lilith's voice which made it all too clear she was upset he had to share a room.

"I'm an insomniac, Lilith," Abel smiled at her. "I don't care if I share a room or not, I don't sleep either way."

"We need to fix that. It's not healthy what you do," Lilith chided him, "you barely drink blood, you don't sleep, and you're not eating the amount Aran and I both think you should be. It's making you extremely weak. I could easily over power you right now, Abel."

At this Abel snorted. "You could easily overpower me during the Human-Methuselah War too," he pointed out, "and I ate and drank the amounts I was supposed to back then."

"But did you sleep?"

"Of course," Abel sniffed, pretending to be offended by her statement. In a softer, far more loving voice he whispered, "You know I did," he tucked a silky strand of her hair behind her perfect ear. "Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover." He unraveled his arm from hers. "I'll be right back!" he kissed her before moving off. He did need to change before leaving. People would soon be looking for a priest who looked like him, not a civilian.

xxx

Aran shifted on the couch. His gaze intent on the screen where that cardinal had started to make the announcement they'd all been waiting for. He glanced at the others in the room. Abel and Lilith were nowhere to be seen. They still hadn't come back for getting civilian clothes. Aran only hoped nothing had happened to them.

"Caterina Sforza and her subordinates were seen fleeing the scene of the crime," Francesco was saying. "There were several known imperial nobles with her at the time."

"Humph, several?" Athy snorted, "Only one of us is a 'known' noble and that's Asthe." She gestured to the young Methuselah.

Aran frowned. This was true. This man was bending the lies he was weaving into even greater ones. It seemed he really wanted to sell the fact Caterina had betrayed the Vatican even if the traitor was really Francesco.

"Any who approach her are advised to use great caution. A monster far more accursed than a vampire is traveling with the heretic. Some of you may have already encountered this vile creature." An image of Abel appeared on the screen.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Leon demanded, laughing. "Four-eyes's no more dangerous than a puppy."

"This man is what the Vatican has dubbed a vampire's vampire," Francesco continued. Aran was on his feet now. "A being the Vatican has used against the vampires until now. His true nature is that of a blood thirsty monster.

"As with most vampires his lifespan is inhuman. This creature has lived for over eight centuries. His real name is Abel Nightlord, a member of the original imperial military forces. He was wanted by the Vatican eight centuries ago for the brutal murder of over seven million humans," images replaced that of Abel. Old photos taken by the Vatican during the war, each one depicted the aftermath of the rampage.

The doors opened as Francesco continued, "This man is wanted alive by the Vatican. It's believed he's been working as a spy for the empire." The announcement changed to detailed skills of each and every member of the AX. There was even one added in of Petro.

"That's enough," Caterina stated. "We don't need to see anymore."

"What the hell was all this about Four-eyes?" Leon demanded. "There's no way in hell he could kill anyone let alone seven million people," he snorted, "not even a vampire could do that much."

"He's deffently not a Nightlord," Asthe scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "They didn't serve in the military. They were our first imperial family. Augusta is their only living relative."

"You know, I'm standing in the room, right?" a tentative voice asked. "What's this about me being some sort of mass murderer or a monarch?" Everyone whipped around to see Abel back in his shabby priest robes and wearing the glasses he really didn't need. He held several bags. Lilith stood before, looking more like she was ready to help him flee than try to talk this out.

"That idiot Francesco said you're some hot shot from eight centuries ago who makes me look like a kid who can't shoot straight," Leon jabbed a thick thumb at the muted screen. Francesco had ended his speech and there were now people going back over the information he'd just given the media.

"You don't know how to shoot straight," Abel replied.

Aran stood, his brother only a heartbeat behind him. Athy was edging closer to Abel. All three of them had the same intent: guard their emperor no matter the cost. Aran wasn't going to lose his dad, not if he could help it.

"Hmm," William was the only one still watching the news, "now this is interesting." Aran glanced at the screen. His heart froze. There was a picture up of Abel with Aran and Azul as boys. They stood before the Star Palace and Abel was dressed as the emperor. Thanks to the fact William had unmuted it; Aran knew they were claiming Abel's uniform as ones nobles wore back then.

"That's not a noble's wear," Asthe growled, "that's the imperial families." Aran was before his father in seconds, Azul at his side with one hand on the hilt of his sword. Athy started to pace before them. "What the hell is—" Asthe cut off as he recognized Abel in the picture. "Tovarish?" Asthe slowly looked at Abel.

As Asthe did so, Leon and Petro leapt to their feet. Petro drew his screamer while Leon let a ring fall to his hand. "Stop it, all of you!" Caterina was before Athy as yet another barrier between the two men and Abel. "We should let Abel explain."

Only silence met Caterina's statement. Abel looked sadly at them, his eyes clouded in thought. Aran had no doubt his father was trying to figure someway around this, some way out.

"I—" Abel's voice faltered, "Well the part about me being a Nightlord is completely wrong," he started mumbling more than actually speaking. "I served under one but that's—"

"Bullshit!" Athy spat. "They already have you dead in the water. No offense meant, but why lie now? It's pointless."

"Even if that was a rather crude way of saying it, Athy has a point, Abel," Lilith said from beside him.

"He's the real ruler of the night," Athy growled. "He's Emperor Abel Nightlord, the father of the Methuselah!"

"Do you know how wrong that just sounded?" Abel demanded.

Athy ignored him. "What he did during the war was only ever to protect his people!" her eyes flashed, fangs bared as she glared at the humans before them.

"Besides 02 was responsible for that mess," Aran said pointedly. Abel opened his mouth ready to say something when Lilith placed a loving finger on his lips. "We should be focused on the here and now, not what happened eight centuries ago."

"Tch, so did he or did he not kill seven million people?" Leon asked.

"No!" Azul shouted at the same time Athy snapped, "Hell no!"

Asthe just stared at Abel. Finally she found her voice, "How can he be the emperor? He's a terran!" she demanded.

"He's not a terran!" Azul growled. "What an insult to deal to a crusnik, calling the strongest being on earth a terran," he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I actually don't mind," Abel tried to point out. "I'd rather be human than what I am…"

"We're all human," Lilith stated. "Just different kinds of human," Abel looked at her with disbelief. "We are."

"I can understand the humans and Methuselah, but us?" Abel asked. "Isn't there a saying—" the look Lilith gave Abel make his protest die in his throat.

"Look, we can sort this out at the empire," Aran said, stepping forward. "Her majesty Augusta will know if he's the emperor or not. We should just trust her judgment."

"All right," Asthe agreed.

Leon looked ready to fight this, but William and Caterina stopped him. The entrance of the pope distracted Petro. The tension the room started to go down.

"Do we have to ask Augusta?" Abel asked in such a low voice only the four of them could hear it. At once what little unease there had been between the four of them and the humans died.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Asthe never asked Abel what a crusnik is. Not in the book. She asked what kind of codename it was, but Abel dodged the question. She knows nothing of the crusniks other than the fact its Abel's codename.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	16. Chapter 15: Danger of the Sun

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 15: Danger of the Sun<p>

Abel sat alone in a spare room. After the announcement had been made Caterina had revealed the fact Abel was her second in order to reassure the others Abel was loyal to the Vatican. Kate had freaked the moments she found out. She'd apologized to him and gave him this room, saying something about it was the one the second should be using. Petro and Leon had demanded to know how Abel was the second. Abel had been forced to drop the act after that.

Abel sighed, rubbing his eyes. He'd tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. Normally he'd have sunk out now and gone to watch the moons. If did that it's offend Kate. Granted it had to be early still. They normally retired around five or six pm. This was because church started really, really early. By now it would be just past seven.

Abel fell back onto the soft, queen sized bed. Why'd Caterina have to and tell everyone Abel was her second? Granted Tres had known from day one as had William, but the others?

A knock sounded at the door. "Abel?" Lilith's voice came through the door. "I know you're awake. Can I come in?"

Abel stood and crossed to the door. He opened it. "Lilith, I thought you'd be asleep by now," he stated. She was just as used to church like as he was after all. He stepped aside and Lilith entered, shutting the door behind her with a snap. "You really should be—" her lips on his cut him off. "Lilith, we shouldn't," he gave a small protest.

"Hush, I told you I'd get you sleep like you used to," she whispered, kissing him again. Her hands unzipped his cassock.

xxx

It had to be three or four in the morning. Abel sat a small table his white coat draped over his bare shoulders. He wore only his pants. Dried blood coated his shoulder and his wintery eyes were locked on the slipping form Lilith. He knew he should be asleep beside her, but after he'd managed to sleep for an hour, he'd been roused by nightmares of death.

Abel could still taste her blood. The bland flavor was far sweeter to him to than any Methuselah blood. Abel took a deep breath. He'd just broken several of the vows he'd taken, but right then it didn't seem to matter. His back still ached from when his wings had appeared and he could still feel his fangs. He knew his fangs wouldn't vanish until tomorrow night. It was the only side effect of drinking so much of another crusnik's blood. The small amount he'd had before hadn't affected him as greatly.

Standing, Abel quickly slipped on a black shirt. He winced as the fabric brushed over the bite marks. He buckled on his coat, but didn't put his hands through sleeves. Crossing the room, he sat down on the bed and kissed Lilith.

"Hmm," Lilith grumbled. She blinked open her eyes. "Abel? You should be sleeping," she yawned.

"I've got morning prayer," Abel whispered, brushing her hair from her face. "I didn't want you to worry when you woke." Abel made to stand. An explosion sent a jolt of pain through his ears. The ship rocked, sending him back to the bed. "We're under attack." Abel raced towards the doors. "I'm heading to others , get dressed and meet me there."

Lilith was already moving. Abel glanced at her before racing for the room. The ship swayed. Abel stumbled, his shoulder striking the metal wall. A scream sounded in the direction of the main room. That was where the others would be gathering for prayer. Abel straightened before he was sent into the opposite wall. Damn, he wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Nano-machine crusnik 02 release of restrictions eighty percent, activate," Abel muttered the ritual words in a low, gravelly voice. His wings burst from his back as his nails blackened elongating. Hair crackled around his face, fangs growing over his lips.

Abel shot forward. He moved faster than any Methuselah, racing into the main room as Tres shouted, "Lady Caterina!" Horror filled Abel at the sight of several Methuselah from the past advancing on Caterina. A sword was thrust towards her heart. Abel leapt to her side spreading one wing. The grinding of metal filled the room as the sword bent. Abel wrapped a protective arm around Caterina.

"What hell is that?" Leon shouted from nearby.

"Crusnik!" the two Methuselah stumbled away from Abel.

"Are you all right, Caterina?" Abel asked, looking at the young woman.

"Abel," Caterina said shocked. She stared at him as if she couldn't believe he'd just revealed himself to everyone there. Abel lifted his wing, revealing himself to the others in the room.

"Father Nightroad," Esther exclaimed.

"Look out!" Lilith jumped before Esther, her blue wings blocking the large axe a Death Hunter swung at Esther.

"Two crusnik," one of the Methuselah backed up. "I didn't sign on to face even one crusnik." He turned ready to flee when Valdemar stepped into the room. A shrill nose filled the air.

"What is that buzzing?" Asthe demanded, lowering spear. She was the only Methuselah on their side in the group. Aran, Azul, and Athy would've retreated by now.

Abel groaned. His wings wilting as the noise pulsed through his ears. His hands clapped over his ears. He could see Lilith also collapsing. His wings brushed against the floor.

"You think we didn't come prepared to face two crusniks?" Valdemar asked, looking coolly at Abel. Abel barely hear him. The noise was so intense. He was amazed his ears weren't bleeding.

A snarl rose in the air. Aran appeared from nowhere. With quick gabs of his fists, he disabled Valdemar's arm. The device clattered to the ground. Aran crushed it.

"You!" Valdemar growled. Whipping around, he aimed to punch Aran. Aran ducked, thrusting his fingers into another pressure point. "Arg!" Valdemar stumbled back, crying out in pain.

"You can't fight like this," Aran stated, straightening.

"Kill him!" Valdemar shouted at the Death Hunters. They lunged for Aran. NO! Fire filled the room. Small bursts lighting up the area as Aran threw flames in fast quick strikes.

Abel tried to stand, his ears ringing and the room swaying. Lilith was huddled on the floor, beautiful wings brushing against the ground, her hands over her ears. Fresh blood trickled from between her fingers. Judging by the warmth on his neck and cheek, Abel knew he was bleeding as well. He stumbled, collapsing back to the floor.

Asthe's hiss sounded through ringing, "Damn sun!" The Sun! Abel tried to move again, tried to deactivate the crusnik. The ship swayed. It started towards the ground. The sun peeked over the horizon. Asthe jumped back into the shadows taking hold of Aran and a door knob.

"Dad, move!" Aran cried a warning. Too late, the rays fell over Abel. Sheer blinding pain shot through him. It felt as if his entire body had caught fire on the inside. The activated crusnik was going haywire. A shriek tore from him mirrored by another higher one.

Abel's pain clogged mind knew at once his dearest love was in danger. Body crying in pain he clawed his way to where Lilith writhed on the ground. He clawed his way up until his body was over hers. Spreading his wings, shade fell over her. She gasped, going limp and staring at his burned hand. The burns on her body healed before her wings began to vanish. The red of eyes returned to their natural yellow. Abel didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Kate, tilt the ship in the opposite direction!" Caterina shouted. There was no reply. "Kate!"

"They've unplugged her!" Abel growled through pain. Now Lilith was safe he started to claw his way into the shade. As he passed into, the pain lessened. The burns on his arms and back healed as his wings withered, hair falling around his face. Taking hold of a door knob, Abel pulled himself to his feet. "Voice override," he began, "Abel Nightroad codename Angel," he was forced to use his old codename otherwise he wasn't if he was high enough ranked to get this to work, "system controls to my point. At once the holographic controls Kate used appeared before him. With only one hand he pressed several of the buttons. The ship straightened.

"What the – Hey, Four-eyes, when'd you learn to fly a ship?" Leon asked, picking himself off the floor. Petro was beside Leon, having shielded Alessandro's fall. Tres was helping Caterina to her feet. Asthe was keeping an hand on Aran's shoulder to stop him racing across the sunlight room.

"Please be quiet," Abel said between gritted teeth. "I've not flown an airship in years." A missial shot towards them. Abel typed out a sequence. The ship moved to one side. If his reactions had been that of a human's the ship would've been destroyed. "Tres, man the guns.

"Affirmative." Tres raced off.

"Stay away from the windows," Abel ordered them. An explosion sounded close by. The ship rocked. "I'll get us across the border," he vowed, glancing at the little fuel they had left. Even if Kate had been steering and they weren't under attack it was barely enough to get them to the empire.

The Red Sea was spread out below them. The _Iron Maiden_ swung to one side at Abel's command. He barely knew these controls. All he knew about them was what little Kate had showed him when she'd been excited about the new model being hers. Now he wished he'd taken more care to pay attention. No – he had to focus. His mind broke from the level of thought he normally kept it at. His eyes skimmed the controls. In minutes he was able up the output of the engines. Lowering their altitude, his goals become fuel preservation and safety.

"Abel," Lilith shouted from where she stood by the window. "We're too far east from Byzantium. We're going to crash in Macedonia Dukedom."

"I know," Abel growled. He tried to steer to the left but was forced right again by the onslaught behind them. His vision blurred. He blinked. The ship started to lose altitude.

"Abel!" Caterina's shout jarred Abel back to the task before him.

"Brace for impact!" he shouted, "Lilith protect Caterina." Abel saw Lilith take hold of Caterina. The ship scrapped against stone. Explosions filled the air. Glass shattered. Several shards slammed into Abel, being the only one still standing. His coat guarded his legs but his arms, chest, face, hands, and back were ripped. Blood splattered against the ground. Abel kept on his feet, controlling the ship up until the last possible second. The screeched across the rocks, coming to a complete stop inches from the edge of a cliff. A gasp escaped Abel he collapsed to the ground.

"Abel!" Caterina raced over to him.

"I guess old dogs can still learn new tricks," Abel said feebly. "We need to get the Methuselah into as much clothes as we can," he gasped, forcing himself to sit up. "Then head for the empire."

"Hold still," Caterina pleaded with him.

Aran raced over the wreckage to Abel's side. "Dad," Aran panted. "You used too much strength," Aran observed. "Lilith, come here as well. You'll need blood too."

"Aran, you can't—" Lilith protested.

"I'm not going to ask Asthe, crusniks are new to her," Aran snapped, slitting his wrist. The smell of fresh blood made Abel's head spin.

"No," Abel muttered. He touched his son's arm until felt the wound seal. He knew if he gave into the thirst now he'd kill his son. He couldn't live if he did that. With the amount of damage done, he'd need more blood than was in Aran's body. He wouldn't risk it. "We have more stamina than Methuselah. I'll be fine." He smiled at Aran. "Help me up," he said.

Aran hesitated before complying. "Really should drink something," Aran advised.

"I'll be fine," Able reassured his son. He was transferred to Lilith's support. "For now we need to focus on getting out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> So, yeah, Aran only having fire as weapon didn't make much sense to me since he would have extensive knowledge of the human body.

MyChemicalBetrayal: They are going to the empire because it's closer. To get to Albion with the amount of fuel they have would be impossible and they would have to pass through Vatican controlled territory to get there. It'll be explained soon…

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	17. Chapter 16: Between Safety and Capture

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 16: Between Safety and Capture<p>

It didn't take long for the Methuselah to appear dressed in thick layers of clothes. While they'd waited on the Methuselah, Lilith had removed the glass from Abel. Abel looked at the Methuselah in the group and nodded to himself. They'd be safe enough for now. The problem was if they were attacked.

Abel leapt down from the wreckage of the _Iron Maiden II_. "Kate's going to really kill me if we ever get back to Rome," Abel said with a shake of his head. His gaze was locked on the wreckage of the ship. It was the second one Kate had and she was going to pissed he'd destroyed it.

"Yeah, because a holo-gram is such a threat to you, four-eyes," Leon said, rolling his eyes at the sky. "How come the sun isn't affecting you now?" he asked as the group started off.

"The crusnik is deactivated," Lilith replied in place of Abel. "Unlike Methuselah we can return to a state close to humans. Granted if a Methuselah attacked us and we weren't holding back in this form…"

"You'd easily overpower us," Aran finished.

"Especially in this damn sun!" Athy growled, shaking her fist at the sun. "I miss Mars."

"Never knew it," Azul stated.

"Right, you were born on the trip back, kid," Athy teased Azul.

"That just makes you old," Azul joked back.

"And what does that make Abel and me?" Lilith asked.

"Really old," Abel stated with a shrug. He winced at the movement.

"At least he doesn't deny it," Azul said with a large grin.

"Abel!" Caterina shouted for him from ahead. She'd stopped on a ledge with Petro, Alessandro, Tres, and William.

"The boss calls," Leon said with a shrug, "you should go."

Abel shot a glare at Leon. He raced over to Caterina. "Yes, Caterina?" he asked.

"There," she said, pointing over the cliff to where a dust cloud rose. "Can you make out what's causing it?" Caterina asked.

Abel moved to the cliff's edge and leaned forward. The fact it was away from the sun helped. It was still hard for him. "Lilith," Abel called, "you have better sight then me."

Lilith was at his side in a second.

"I think it's the Inquisition, but I can't be certain," Abel said to her. "Can you tell?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Lilith squinted at the group. "Other than the fact they are wearing red, I can't make out much more," she said with a shake of her head. "Sorry."

"For what?" Abel asked. "It was more than I could see."

"Hell, I'd say it's a dust cloud," Leon said, throwing his arm over Abel's shoulders.

Athy and Azul bristled.

"Not wearing glasses suits you, tovarish," Asthe commented. "I can't make out much even if I wasn't wearing all these clothes."

"Get your hands off him!" Athy growled, storming forward. "You fil—"

"All right, we'd best get moving," Abel interrupted, slipping out from under Leon's arm. "We've got a distance to travel and we're racing against those in cars and on horseback."

"Abel's right," Lilith said with a glance at Athy. There was a pleading look in her yellow eyes.

Athy grunted before she went into step behind Abel. The others followed. Abel couldn't help but wonder if matters would get worse just between those from the past and those in the present. It really felt as if it would. Abel sighed and concentrated on the path they were taking.

"Father Nightroad," Esther began, catching up to him.

Athy had dropped back and was teasing Aran and Leon.

"Are you really the emperor?"

Abel glanced at the girl. It didn't seem this was the question which was really bugging her. "No," Abel lied. It didn't feel like a lie though. He had never really considered himself an emperor. It might not be a lie then, right?

"Oh," Esther said, sounding disappointed by his answer. She dropped back to be with Tres and Leon.

Abel let out a long breath. He disliked everything about this situation. If none of this had happened, he wouldn't be forced into this position. He looked at his sons and Lilith. Though, he did love seeing them again, all of them.

xxx

The cool whispered around Abel. He and the others continued to walk. He paused. "We should rest here," he advised with a worried look at Caterina. "We're close to our destination," he informed them before leaping up several rocks.

The group was about to enter a canyon. This canyon led to a dead end. Abel knew this well enough. It wasn't just the fact he could see the dead end several miles off, but the fact he had actually ordered it built in. This part of the territory had once been imperial territory. There was an entrance into the underground tunnels there. This territory had been one of the last to fall before the war had ended. This meant the tunnel hadn't been sealed.

Abel tore his gaze from the canyon and looked back the way they'd come. The two moons shone overhead. In the distance, closer than before were the Vatican and several Death Hunters. They raced across the rocky ground, heading towards Abel's group. They were still far enough away he knew they had time, but it was precious little.

In all honesty Abel would have been pushing the group passed its limits if not for Caterina. There was no way she'd survive pushing forward. The girl was like a daughter to him. He would never risk losing her. It just meant the group would end up narrowly making it into the tunnels before the Orden and Vatican were upon them.

The sound of rocks tumbling alerted Abel to the fact he was no longer alone. By the scent he knew it was Asthe. "How are you holding up?" Abel asked her without turning.

"I," Asthe began. She hesitated and swallowed. "I wanted to know if you really were part of the imperial military during the Terran-Methuselah War. And ask: how's it possible? You'd be as old as her Majesty."

"Our race has an extremely long lifespan," Lilith replied in Abel's place. She'd just gotten to the top of the rocks. "Abel is actually ten years older than the empress."

"And you're three years older than me," Abel stated.

"It doesn't count if I came forward in time, Abel," Lilith said before giving a light laugh.

Abel made a face. He turned to her. "It counts, you just don't want it to," he teased her. In more serious tones, he asked, "How's Caterina?"

"She needs rest and a better care than we can give here," Lilith replied. "She also needs to learn not be so closed off." Lilith smiled at this. "I have a feeling she picked up some of those habits from you."

"Me?" Abel asked in mock shock. "Wherever did you get such an idea?" He frowned as Aran appeared. "Are we having party up here or something?" Abel asked.

Aran laughed. "No," he stated as he walked over to Abel and held out a canteen. "Here, need to drink this."

"It's blood, isn't it?" Abel asked, folding his arms across his chest. He looked his son in the eye.

Aran returned the gaze with an even look. "Just drink it," Aran said. "I don't think we need you collapsing again because you want to be stubborn and not drink blood. Lilith's already had some as well."

Abel sighed. Aran did have a point. He lifted the canteen and took a sip of the blood. It tasted different, like when he'd been nearly killed seven centuries ago. It was Azul's blood then and not Aran's.

The second the blood touched his tongue Abel felt his fangs grow. He downed the blood quickly. He really didn't want to think on the fact he was drinking one of his sons' blood.

Abel passed Aran the canteen. "You and Azul need to stop giving me your blood and Athy as well," Abel said, giving a his son a stern look. "I've lived a long time. I think passing away would make for a nice change."

_Whack_, Abel gasped as Asthe struck him over the head with her weapon.

"What was that for?" Abel demanded, glaring at her and rubbing his head. "I still feel pain you know," he complained, "and that really hurt."

"The emperor's sons are giving you blood, you should show more gratitude than that," Asthe said, glaring at him.

Abel sighed. "Thank you, Aran," Abel said with a bow of his head. "I'll thank Azul when we get—"

"Abel!" Lilith interrupted him. "We need to move."

Abel turned and his heart froze at the sight of a small group racing towards the canyon. He knew at once they were Orden members. "Go," he ordered before he raced past his son and Asthe. He leapt back to down to the others. "We need to move, now," he shouted.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Shut up and move," Athy snapped at him.

Abel ignored both of them and raced over to Caterina. "My lady," he said with a bow before he gathered her in his arms.

"Abel?" Caterina protested.

"We don't have time. I'm sorry, Caterina," Abel told her. "We need to move," he instructed the others. "Let's go." Abel raced forward, the others hard on his heels. They had to out run this. They had to get to the entrance.

Abel was forced to slow his pace. The humans couldn't run as face as he could. He'd be damned if he was leaving anyone behind. An hour passed before the end of the canyon came into view.

"It's a dead end!" Leon shouted. "What the hell, four-eyes? You trying to get us killed!"

"Aran get the entrance," Abel shouted at his son. He set down Caterina. "Asthe," he walked over to her, "I need to borrow the Sword of Gae Bolg."

"What?" Asthe stared at him, her mouth open. "I don't see why," she growled, "you've got a gun and that other form. Besides only one of my line or the imperial family—"

Athy snagged the rod from Asthe. "Just give it to him and watch," she snapped at Asthe.

"Athy," Abel chided the girl.

"No need to sound like my father, sir," Athy sniffed, holding out the rod to him.

Abel took the Sword of Gae Bolg. "Once the entrance is open get in. I'm going to cause a rock slid," he told them.

At this Asthe laughed. "With the Sword of Gae Bolg? It shuts only narrow beams of energy. And you can't use it anyway, Tovarish," she pointed out. "Can I have my weapon back."

"The Sword of Gae Bolg can shoot wide to narrow beams," Athy stated. "There's only one person who has fully mastered it and it's Abel. I've tried to control the beam to shoot as wide as he can get and can't. Not sure why."

"The door's open!" Aran shouted.

"Go! I'll be right behind," Abel said before he turned. The enemy was only twenty feet from them. "Go," he said again, glaring at Asthe who hadn't moved. Abel lifted the Sword of Gae Bolg. It activated at his unspoken command.

"What the—" Asthe stumbled back, staring at the activated weapon.

"Athy, get Asthe to safety," Abel ordered his old friend.

"Roger that," Athy gave Abel a salute before dragging Asthe to where the others were filing into the entrance.

Abel focused on the enemy. Energy built at the sword's tip. He heard the last of his group enter the tunnels. The energy was nearly ready. The enemy was advancing on him. NOW! The energy shot from the sword's tip. It was wider than the canyon. It ripped apart the enemy, tearing into the walls of the canyon.

As the beam died, a rumbling sounded. The unstable walls began to cave. Abel turned. He shot wards the narrow entrance. Rocks thudded around him. He forced himself to go faster. He shot into the entrance seconds before the rocks fell over it. The space was thrown into darkness. Only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Finally posted something! Sorry about the long wait. I know most of you wanted to see another chapter of _Vehemens_, but I'm sort of not wanting to write because I don't want it to end… really lame excuse, but there it is. Okay real reason for not posting is because finals are next week (freaking out here) and writing has taken a back seat.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	18. Chapter 17: No Memory in the Dark

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 17: No Memory in the Dark<p>

Abel skidded across the floor. He hit the far wall. A gasp escaped him, as pain shot up his back. The air was thrown from his lunges. Abel blinked, shaking his head. The still activated Sword of Gea Bolg fell from his hand. It deactivated and rolled across the floor.

The room started to come into focus. Small and cramped with all of them crammed into it the room felt as if Abel was being crushed. He shook his head and picked up the Sword of Gea Bolg.

"Talk about a close call," Athy sighed in relief. She sank to floor. Her back pressed against the metal wall. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"We still might not," Aran said. "The controls for the inner door are broke." He stepped back. "Voice override, Aran Fortuna—"

"Error unknown user," the system replied.

"Safe to say we were taken from the system," Athy stated. "Nice try, Count."

"So we're now stuck in this room," Asthe demanded. She picked up the Sword of Gea Bolg. "Great, we get to suffocate to death instead of being killed by the enemy. I think I preferred the enemy."

"I sure as hell did," Leon grumbled.

Abel watched his friends, thinking on this. He looked at Aran, Azul, and Athy. Aran was before the controls trying to repair them. He stepped back, shaking his head. Athy kick the computer.

"Damn machine!"

"Is there no other way?" Esther asked.

"No," Aran shook his head, "there isn't."

"There are only two people I know of who wouldn't have been removed from the system," Azul put in. "One of them is with us." His eyes locked onto Abel. "You're the only one I know the empress would never have removed from the system."

"Him?" Asthe scoffed.

"Yeah, what can Four-eyes do? I know he's some sort of big shot from that war, but…" Leon snorted and shrugged as if saying, _He's still an idiot_.

Abel sighed. He didn't believe Seth would remove him from the system, not after the last conversation he'd had with her. Standing, Abel walked over to where his sons and Athy stood. Abel hesitated, glancing at everyone in the room. If he went through with this he'd end saying he was emperor point blank. He really disliked that.

Taking a deep breath, Abel said, "Voice override, identification: Abel Nightlord."

"Recognized, welcome Emperor Nightlord, awaiting further instruction," the system replied.

"What?" Asthe stepped forward, but Athy moved to block her path. "He can't be—"

"He is," Athy snapped. "As the first duchess of Kiev I confirm he is."

"Open door C17." The door screeched open at Abel's command. Turning to them, Abel said, "Athy, that's unnecessary."

"Like hell it is!" Athy declared.

"But he's a terran, there's just—"

"Keep calling him a terran and you'll find yourself ripped to shreds," Athy growled.

"You know," Lilith began as she walked over to Abel, "they're a lot alike." She wrapped her arm around his. "Is that why you gave Asthe her nickname? Because she reminded you of Athy?"

"I am not like her!" Athy shouted, whipping around and pointing at Asthe.

"Let's just drop this and focus on getting out here," Abel tried to steer the conversation away from these dangerous waters. He didn't want to see Asthe and Athy fight. If they did so, he wasn't certain either of them would walk away from it… alive.

"Abel's right, we should focus on getting to the empire," Lilith put in her voice.

Abel turned and headed through the door into the dark hall beyond. It had been "dark" in the other room, but this would make it impossible for the humans to see anything at all.

"Damn it's dark!" Leon pointed out ever so bluntly.

"We hadn't noticed," Asthe snapped.

Abel sighed and continued forward. "Stay close to the person in front of you," he instructed.

Leon grumbled, but didn't argue for which Abel was thankful. The last thing he needed right then was to listen to an argument. Athy and Asthe were staying as far from one another as the passage allowed. At this rate Abel feared more this group breaking itself up than he did for their lives.

"Hey, Four-eyes, is there anyway we could get a light?" Leon demanded before cursed. "That's the tenth time I've stubbed my toe."

"No one has a flash light and the Professor's matches wouldn't last long enough," Abel replied. At least they were only sore toes and not Leon's life.

Abel stopped. The passage split going off in three directions. "Do you remember which way it is?" Lilith's breath tickled his ear. Her warm hand was in his.

Abel looked between the passages. They looked all the same to him. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. If he didn't chose the right passage they could very well end up starving to death. Well, the humans would or end up drained by the Methuselah. Then the crusnik would force Abel and Lilith to attack the Methuselah – all a very bad thought.

"Abel?"

"What's wrong?" Aran asked.

"There's a fork in the road," Lilith explained.

"So? Wasn't Four-eyes the builder of this place?"

"He's not the emperor," Asthe snapped.

"Please don't fight," Esther pleaded.

Abel stared at the passages ahead while his friends snapped at one another.

"He's the emperor!" Athy shouted. "It's only your thick head that won't accept it as truth!"

"What?"

"Two hot chicks fighting, if only it wasn't dark."

"Leon," Caterina called Leon to order.

"You heard me!"

"You're the thick headed one, believing a terran was our greatest leader."

Athy snorted, "Ha, I'm not the one denying the truth."

"ENOUGH!" Abel snapped just then. Turning he glared at the two women. Everyone was staring at him. "It's hard enough trying to remember these passages without the two of arguing over this pointless matter." His eyes flickered between them, "If you want to keep this up then do so after I remember which passage is correct. Not before."

Their only response was to stare at him. Abel turned back to the passages. He'd over reacted but right then he didn't care. The matter he was concerned about was keeping them alive. To do so he needed to remember.

"You'll rest here," Lilith said in a soft, kind voice after several long moments. "We might be able to get a torch make it easier."

Abel sighed and knelt down before the passages. A break was what Caterina would need. Not only this, but it would give him time to think on which passage was correct. He only wished he remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> I will be leaving on a four day trip tomorrow. Also I'm really sorry it's taken me a while to write this chapter.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	19. Chapter 18: Unexpected Encounter, Part 1

Trinity Blood: #2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes  
>Chapter 18: Unexpected Encounter, Part 1: The Solider<p>

Minutes slipped by. Abel closed his eyes, trying to draw forth memories of this place. The light dripping of water and the mutterings of his companions began to fade into the back ground. Abel's mind traveled into the past. Back in time to when this place had been built.

xxx

"_This is just genius, brother," the thirteen-year-old girl next to Abel said. She nodded with her hands on her hips. Her bright, green eyes were locked on the droids and workers building the underground city. "I like it, but what about my shield? Are we going to scrap that idea?" she turned her bright eyes on him, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. _

_Abel's lips twitched in a smile. He messed up Seth's short, black hair, "Of course not, Seth. I told you, this city is a last resort for our people. If the Vatican ends up winning this war, we need a place we can retreat to." He scowled, not liking the idea of being forced into this position. _

"_You're doing it again." _

"_What?" Abel asked. _

"_Scowling, dear brother," Seth laughed, "if you're not careful, you're face'll end up stuck like that." _

"_Whatever," Abel rolled his eyes at the ceiling several hundred feet above them. "Come on, you wanted to see some of the entrances, didn't you?" _

"_Yes!" Seth leapt into the air. "Let's go before anyone notices." _

"_Our guards will notice," Abel jabbed a thumb at the yeniçeri. _

"_Let's just go," Seth wrapped her arm around his. "This one," she pointed down the next hall and started off, dragging Abel behind her. _

"_This one leads close to the front lines," Abel warned. _

"_I don't care." _

"_All right, this one it is." _

_They walked down the passage. Abel stopped at several forks to explain where the other passages would lead in the future before they continued on. At long last they exited into this fork. Abel turned— _

xxx

"How much longer are we going to wait for?" Leon asked when Abel opened his eyes.

"For however long Abel needs," Lilith said with patients.

"That could take an eternity," grumbled Leon.

"It's better than wondering around not knowing where we're going," Aran pointed out.

"He has a point, Father Leon," Esther agreed.

Abel stood. His eyes were locked on the silhouette of the right passage. "I've remembered the path."

"About time." Leon leapt to his feet. "Let's get going!"

"William, how's Caterina?" Abel asked, eyeing the two of them through the darkness.

"I'm fine," Caterina spoke in a strong voice. Fine? She certainly didn't look fine. Abel frowned, worry prickling at his heart. He knew they couldn't lose Caterina now. They also couldn't risk the pope's safety. Abel glanced at the boy to see he was standing enviously by Petro and Caterina.

"Just go, Nightroad," Petro growled.

Abel nodded and started off. "We take the right passage. Stay close to the others so we don't get separated," Abel instructed. They needed to reach the underground city and then find someway into the empire. Caterina might not hold up under these conditions much longer. Tres and William were staying close to Caterina, for which Abel was grateful.

"Hey, Four-eyes," Leon broke the silence, "how far in are we going?"

"Not far," Aran replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"In God's name shut up or I'll make you!" Petro snapped.

Silence fell over the group thanks to Petro. Asthe and Athy were still trying to be as far from one another as they possibly could get. It really did seem this groups worsted enemy was themselves at the moment. When they got to the empire it would allow them to go their spate ways for a time. This was the one bright spot Abel was holding to right then. He didn't want his friends fighting… or his companions. He didn't really think of Petro as a friend.

Time seemed to slip by as they walked through the maze of halls. Abel was able to lead them with little difficulty now. He kept them at a slow pace in case Caterina or someone else needed to stop and he really didn't want to risk Caterina's health as it was.

A light appeared a head of them. Abel drew up and held out his arm to stop the others.

"What the hell—" Lilith clapped a hand over Leon's mouth.

"Why are we stopping, Nightroad?" Petro demanded.

"Be quiet, there's someone ahead," Abel hissed. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out."

"Hmm-umm!" Leon grabbled from under Lilith's hand. "Hmmm-ahmm."

"Be careful, Abel," Caterina told him.

Abel smiled. "Aren't I always?" he asked before racing off. His shoes made little sound against the stone floor. Before too long the light grew. It had a bluish ting to it, making it clear it wasn't any natural light, but it also wasn't lights in the city.

"Now, where do I go next?" a voice asked no one.

Abel drew up short and hide in the shadows. His eyes were locked on the shadowy figure. The shape was female, or at least the height was. The figure wore baggy clothes that made it hard to tell. Whoever it was had long hair and was turning slowly on their heel.

The soft sound of music tickled Abel's ears. The device the figure held was rectangular in shape and emitted the soft glow.

"This it just ridicules!" the figure shouted, stomping a boot against the ground. "If I didn't know any better I'd think the Lieutenant-Colonel had planned on me getting stuck here, wherever here is. All I did was suggest a Christmas party. How do I deserve this? It was Doctor Sahl's idea to begin with. I just really liked it."

Abel stood. He knew her. "Umm, Tabitha?" he asked.

The figure whipped around. The light fell over him. Abel yelped, leaping back and covering his eyes.

"Warn someone before you go shining lights in their eyes," Abel complained, rubbing his eyes and back to her. "That hurt!"

"Who—"

Abel turned to her and straightened. Sure enough it was Tabitha. The uniform she wore was that of Mars military. The red coat, rimmed in black could belong to no other military force. There was almost the _Ark_ placed on the uniforms shoulders. Light armor was visible on her shoulders. The gold metal gleamed dully in the small light from her music player.

"Lieutenant-Colonel?" Tabitha asked with wide eyes. She took in what he was wearing and his face. "Where are we, Sir?"

"Under the empire, on Earth, in the year 3063."

Tabitha just stared at him. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were joking, but you can't joke."

"I'm not," Abel stated. "I'm over nine hundred years old… okay it sounds crazy when I say it aloud, but it's true. Let's see, you were talking about a Christmas party. Well we have one, we have one every year until we return to Earth. We lessen rations for a night and you put on really loud annoying music. The religious among us go to another part of the colony and do a religious ceremony…"

"Okay… how's this the future?" Tabitha demanded.

"Hey, Four-eyes, I decided to see what you're up too!" Leon appeared. "Light! Thank God. I hated stumbling around in the dark." Leon slung his arm over Abel's shoulders, forcing Abel down. "Hey," he hissed in Abel's ear, "who's the chick?" The leather of Leon's jacket rubbed against Abel's neck.

"What's with you and calling women chicks?" Abel sighed, slumping over by Leon's weight.

"What's with you and the glowing eyes and huge wing thing?" Leon countered.

"Tabitha this is Leon. Leon, Tabitha is married," Abel growled, "and get off of me!" When Leon didn't move, Abel just ducked out from under the human. "Tabitha, when we reach the empire, I promise everything will be explained."

"Aren't we under the empire?" Leon asked. "Hey, Four-eyes, how will the empress react when a bunch of people from the Vatican show up anyway?"

"We've got Asthe with us and several nobles from the past. I don't think the empress will just kick us out." Abel paused. "Leon, go get the others. This is the way we need to go."

"What? I'm not your servant, Four-eyes!"

"No, but I am Caterina's second."

"Fine," Leon grumbled and stocked off.

Abel turned to Tabitha who was just staring at him. "I know this has to be confusing," Abel began. He really wasn't sure what to say here. His sons had known they were in the future. Athy had Lilith to explain it to her and Lilith had found out on her own. Abel really didn't know what to say here.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're joking about your age or not. You look the same, but that was caused by nano-machines. Lieutenant Seth thought those with crusnik had a shorter time to live," Tabitha mused.

"Yes, well, you're going to have to take that one up with Seth when we see her."

"She's not with you?" Tabitha asked, blinking in confusion. "Weren't you always overprotective of her? To the point you threatened people who tried to get too close to her. It's the reason she's never had a boyfriend."

"Yeah," Abel rubbed the back of his head, "you don't want to know what I did when she actually got dates."

"Humph," Tabitha snorted, "and you wonder why the only girls who likes you and actually knows you grew up with you."

"What's this about girls and Four-eyes?" Leon asked, reappearing with the rest of the group.

"None who know him like him," Tabitha stated.

"I beg your pardon. I've known Abel for years and like… as a friend," Caterina added the last bit as an afterthought.

"You don't like Father Nightroad?" Esther asked.

"All right, moving on!" Abel strode passed Tabitha, trying to hid the fact he'd turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> And, MyChemicalBetrayal, your last comment on this book was epic ;) they did take the right passage, but it wasn't because the air was less foul.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	20. Cancelled (for now)

Cancelled (for now)

I know many of you were looking forward to another chapter of this story and I am sorry to have to cancel it. Last week I spent most of my time trying to figure out how to write the next chapter and while the story wasn't half bad, I just have too many qualms with it to continue. There was so much of the story that deviated from newer parts of the history and so much of it that was confusing I can't believe you guys actually liked this story.

Now, don't take this as it being cancelled forever. I might come back to the story and try to fix it, but right now I have way too many stories going on. I have the ones up on fan-fiction, my book, collage, trying to get a guild in an online game up and running, and a member of my family who really, really needs me right now. And that's only the tip of it. It's just too much to try and add this story back to the list.

I have enjoyed this story and it is still one of my top read. I hope to return to it this summer or over winter break. Until then, I am sorry :(


End file.
